Pensieve
by Kb215
Summary: "I had a whole speech worked out and everything," Harry said as he fiddled with the ring on her finger. Ginny smiled, "I've waited to hear you ask that question since I was ten. We've got a whole lifetime for speeches." A series of one-shots ranging from the Marauders Era to Next Gen. Most chapters take place Post Hogwarts. Pairings true to the original books.
1. Sweets - Harry & Ginny

Ginny continued to dig through the cupboard next to the stove. "I mean it, she called, if I find one piece, you're stuck doing wash for a whole month."

"One piece of what?" Harry asked just arriving home from the Ministry for the day.

Harry's voice startled Ginny causing her to jump and hit her head on a higher shelf. "Hi," she said as she rubbed the back of her head and gave Harry a kiss.

Harry sat his bag down on the kitchen table, much to Ginny's protest, and took in the sight of his wife. She was still in her slacks and blouse from work, but her shirt which had started the day neatly tucked in was now wrinkled and untucked in various places. There was a small smudge of ink by her left ear and her hair, which he was pretty certain had been down when he left for work this morning, was pulled back into a messy bun.

"Dad!" Lily screamed as she ran to her father and jumped into his arms. "Dad, mum's gone mad!"

"She has?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at his exasperated wife who was back to digging around in the cabinet.

"She said we're to have no more candy!"

"No more candy?!" Harry asked with mock concern.

"Yes! She's collecting all of it right now and says if she finds even one piece then we have to do the wash the whole month!"

"I'll talk to her," he whispered with a wink and snuck a Chocolate Frog off the table and into the pocket of his daughter's dress.

With a silenced giggle, Lily took off running back to her room.

"I saw that," Ginny said, her head and most of her upper body still fully emerged in the cabinet.

"Saw what?" Harry asked as he started fiddling with the wrapper of a Jelly Slug and popped it into his mouth.

"Seriously!" Ginny protested as she emerged from the cabinet again. "Did you not hear what I said?"

"I heard," Harry explained. "But I still don't understand. Why are getting rid of all the candy? Are the children being too happy again?"

"Did you know that you can become addicted to sugar?" she asked. "Addicted just like a drug! The Prophet is running a series on it this quarter. It's dreadful stuff, and we don't need it in this house. We're nearly forty-"

"You turned thirty-five three months ago," Harry interrupted.

"We're closer to forty than we are to thirty!" she continued. "And we've both gone a bit soft since our quidditch days. And I don't think this could hurt, that's all. Now are you going to be on my side or am I going to have to confund you into it?"

"Your side. Always," he replied as he stood and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek before she disappeared back into the cupboard. "Have you tried accio?"

"I think you've forgotten that I'm the one who actually went back to Hogwarts to complete my NEWTS. Yes, I've tried accio. But it seems that Teddy has some hidden back here with a fairly decent sticking charm."

"I can work on it after supper," Harry offered as he removed his shoes and held them in his hand. He was just walking off to change when Ginny added, "James wrote today. The letter is on the desk in the study."

Immediately Harry's mind went to his second oldest son, "How is -"

"Sprialing a bit again," Ginny answered before he could even finish.

Harry sighed, "He still has nearly a year before he has to go."

"I know," Ginny agreed. "I tried to calm him. He said he wasn't even sure he wanted to go to Hogwarts anymore. Thinks maybe he'll just finish out muggle school. You'll talk to him?"

"Right now," he replied, hoping that his smile would help ease some of his wife's worries.

"Thank you," she responded as she set to work digging back into the cabinet. "Dinner will be ready at 6:30."

Upon seeing that his wife was preoccupied, Harry silently pulled his wand from his pocket and with a quick flick from his wrist, two chocolate frogs flew to his hand.

Ginny sighed, but let it go. If he was going to talk to Albus, chocolate couldn't hurt.

* * *

A/N: Hello! This is my first attempt at HP fanfic. I hope that you have as much fun reading the chapters, as I've had creating them. This particular one-shot was inspired by the lines in Harry Potter and the Cursed Child where Hermione offers Harry a toffee, and he declines because the family is "off sugar." Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	2. Silly Stories - Hermione, Ron, & Rose

"One more story," Rose pleaded.

"Yes, please one more," Hugo added snuggling deeper into his mother's lap as if to solidify the request.

"How about this one," Ron suggested, passing his wife the battered copy of _Beedle and the Bard_ that Dumbledore had passed down to her nearly fifteen years ago.

Hermione gave her husband a look as if to question the certainty of his choice, but he only nodded in approval as he lounged on the bed by his daughter.

"I think I can start it," he said as he closed his eyes and tried to remember the tale. " _There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at midnight."_

"The story says twilight," Hermione interjected, oftening being a stickler for staying consistent to the written text.

"But midnight is scarier," Ron argued.

"It is scarier, Mum," Hugo agreed.

Rose huffed. "Honestly, Dad, if you're not going to do it right, then don't tell it," Rose argued, taking the position of her mother. "Mum, you read it."

Hermione smiled at her momentarily victory and started reading from the beaten copy. " _There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across.. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. "_

Soon Hermione had lost herself in the reading. She remembered the first time she had ever truly paid attention to the story, when Xenophilius Lovegood had read it on that spring day so many years ago. She had been so positive then that it was only a story meant for children. Something to teach them the importance of selflessness and intelligence over greed and lust, but it had turned into one of those rare occasions that she had been proven wrong. Hermione was so caught up in her thoughts concerning the events that, thankfully, she had not had to dwell on in ages that she barely realized she had reached the end of the story.

"Can you imagine having a wand so powerful it could defeat any enemy?" Hugo mused even as Hermione was saying the last word of the tale. "I'd be even better at dueling than Uncle Harry!"

"Probably still not better than me though, I suppose," Ron chirped.

"Forget the wand, I'd want the cloak," Rose interjected. "Being able to sneak around with no one knowing. Even Mom wouldn't be able to catch me sneaking extra biscuits from the kitchen."

Hermione gave her daughter a warning look. "I think I'd be able to catch you even then. Now come on, both you to bed."

Ron lifted Hugo over his shoulder and shuffled him off to his own room while Hermione tucked her daughter into her bed.

"Mom," Rose started. Before she could continue, Hermione could see the the familiar look on her daughter's face, a look of concentration as she tried to put pieces together to make sense of whatever puzzle she was working on.

"Hmm?" Hermione hummed.

"Well, do you think Uncle Harry could have had the elder wand when he, well when he fought Voldemort?"

Hermione stopped soothing the covers and sat down on the edge of her daughter's bed. There was so much about Rose that reminded her of herself. Rose's mind was constantly working, constantly seeking out connections to make sense of whatever was going on her life. She should have known that her daughter would find this link. "What makes you think that?" she asked, trying to give herself time to concoct some sort of response. As far as Hermione knew, she, Ron, and probably Ginny were the only people who knew Harry ever had possession of such object. And they agreed that it would a be secret they took to their graves.

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" Rose said now sitting up excitedly. "Voldemort was so powerful. If Uncle Harry had the Elder Wand, then he would have been sure to defeat him."

"But then how would I have beat him when we had to duel during Auror training?" Ron teased coming back into the room. Looking at Hermione he added, "Hugo's ready for you."

"Suppose he lost it, or realized it was too powerful for anyone to have so he destroyed it." Hermione smiled at her daughter and placed a calming hand over hers. She was ready to tell her daughter that these stories were just silly stories for children - a lie she had told herself when she first heard the tales, but she couldn't. Hermione realized long ago that even though she had spent the better part of her life surrounded by magic, there were just some pieces of the puzzel that she couldn't fit in because of logic. She blamed it mostly on her muggle upbringing, but figured some of it had to just be the way she was wired. She had promised herself long ago that she refused to let logic limit the powers of magic for her daughter.

Rose looked contemplative again, "I guess it's just a silly story, right Mum?"

Hermione shared a knowing smile with Ron as she leaned down to kiss her daughter on the forehead and whispering in her ear, "Sometimes, silly stories have more truths in them than you'd think."

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far! I hope you continue to enjoy 3.


	3. Time - Harry & Ginny

A/N: Hello! First off, a huge thanks to everyone who has read, favorited, followed, and reviewed this story so far! You all are amazing, and I'm so grateful.

This chapter has been a working document for nearly a month now. It was the one chapter I told myself had to be written before I could start publishing this story (somehow 14 other chapters snuck up in the time it took for me to finally get a draft of this one that I could live with). I probably wrote, deleted, rewrote, and deleted versions of this chapter at least ten times. If I could ask JK Rowling to write one more piece in the Harry Potter world, it would be to explain how Ginny and Harry got back together - that's how much I've obsessed over how this would logically (and magically) happen. Anyway, I hope that it's not an utter disappointment. I tried to stay true to both characters and this what I got. Enjoy 3.

* * *

A distant crack signaled that Harry had apparated onto the Weasley's property. The last two weeks had largely been spent at Hogwarts and the Ministry trying to help Kingsley and Professor McGonagall shift through the wreckage and piece together the story of what had happened.

He missed the safety and homeliness of the Burrow, but also thought it might be best to give the grieving family their space. Hermione wrote daily giving Harry updates on Ron, and even though he didn't ask for it, Ginny. He wrote to Ginny a handful of times - checking in, seeing if there was anything she needed, anything he could do to help. Her responses were often short - "Just come home soon."

It took everything in Harry's power not to go to her then. He could have been at the Burrow within seconds, had her scoped in his arms, and just held her. But he didn't, and he wasn't entirely sure why. There was a good part of him that was afraid. Suppose she wouldn't be as understanding as she was when he had broken things off in the first place. Suppose she had moved on. Another part was guilty. Because of him, the Weasley's had become one less.

But he was here now, upon Molly's request - demand really - to come to Sunday night supper. He couldn't help but smile as the Burrow appeared in the distance, and the smell of Molly's cooking descended over the field.

Out of nowhere, there was a rush of wind and the blur of a dark green jumper that buzzed past Harry's left side, so close that he was sure he felt a hand graze his hair. He instinctively reached for his wand, but by the time it was drawn, he saw his culprit.

About fifty yards in the distance, Ginny had reversed the direction of her broom and, slowing her speed, was now heading back his way.

"A little slow there on the draw, Potter," she smiled as she jumped off the broom and held it in her hand. "Letting yourself go now that Voldemort's been defeated?"

Harry couldn't help but smile at her cheek. He watched as she pushed the loose, windblown strands of auburn hair from her face. "The others are inside, if you want to go in," she nodded toward the house.

"I'd rather stay with you," Harry replied, barely audible.

He watched as Ginny turned the slightest shade pink as she started toward the small shed, her broom still in hand. "Finally got the courage to ask me out again, eh?" she said trying to sound confident, but Harry could hear the hope in her voice.

Harry should have known better than to be surprised by her bluntness - it was one of the several reasons why he loved her. He jogged a few steps to catch her stride, "I finally have the courage to apologize for leaving in the first place, and then hopefully, you'll let me make it up to you."

Ginny fumbled with the lock on the shed, "Well, my guess is you've got about ten minutes before Mum sends out a search party to fetch us for supper." She held the door open and gestured for him to come in.

He raised his eyebrows as if to question her motives, "Don't worry," she smiled back. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just thought you'd want the privacy."

Harry nodded and stepped inside. There must have been twelve brooms hanging from hooks on the wall which gave the two of them less than two feet of space to move.

Harry suddenly had a very hard time concentrating on what needed to be said. It had been nearly a year since he had been this close to Ginny Weasley, yet it was the one thing he constantly dreamed about. He had forgotten the lavender scent of her hair, the way she would stand with her right hip cocked, that small mischievous smile that constantly seemed to play on her lips. It was hard for him not to reach out to her. Not to pull her closer to him in the intimacy of the shed. But there were things he needed her to hear him say first.

"I'm sorry," he said at last breaking the silence.

"I know," Ginny replied. "I don't know what you're sorry for. I told you to go."

"I'm not sorry about that," Harry continued. "I'm sorry for not taking you with me. I thought - I was so sure you'd be safer away from me. I was terrified Voldemort was going to try to use you, was going to try to get to you somehow. I never imagined the things that would happen at Hogwarts - I was - I was so sure that was going to be the safest place for you."

"Harry Potter, I swear, if you're apologizing for not protecting me, I will punch you in the throat." Harry recognized that Weasley temper starting to make its way to the surface as her ears grew red and the speed of her speech increased. "I knew exactly what I was doing when I stood up the Carrows, we all did. And we didn't do it because we felt we owed you, the infamous Harry Potter, any ounce of debt. We did it because it was one way we could fight. We did it because we were just as sick as anyone else of living in fear of dark magic and letting that fear run our lives. I did it because, I wanted a different world for our children," she stopped herself realizing what she had said.

"Our - our children?" Harry teased.

Ginny rolled her eyes and huffed having realized she'd been caught out. "Yeah. If you must know. After we get married, we're going to have two kids - both girls."

"Two girls?" Harry repeated again. "And we're getting married?"

"I grew up in a house full of boys, I deserve to have the odds shift in my favor," she argued. "And it'd be rather quite scandalous if the savior of the wizarding world just knocked up his school sweetheart without making a proper woman of her first."

He put his hands up in surrender, "We simply couldn't have that," he smiled, relieved and overjoyed that Ginny was having the same fantasies about their future as he was.

Ginny still blushed under the realization that she had told Harry something so personal. "Just to be clear, I wouldn't want kids right away."

"Of course," Harry agreed. "Now the marriage-"

Ginny smiled, "Can come anytime, Potter," she shrugged. "I've only been planning it since I was ten."

Harry took a step toward her, his hand reaching out and wrapping around her waist. And as he lowered his head toward hers, their lips just barely touching, he promised, "Then it would seem like I've got a lot of time to make up for."


	4. Quidditch - Ginny & McGonagall

A/N: Okay, so before you read, I have to warn you that I went a little off canon with this chapter. This is about as crazy as I get, so if don't like it, please don't abandon me yet. As always, enjoy!

* * *

 _Please meet me in my office at 4:00._

That's all the note had said, and that's why at 3:58 on the first day of classes, Ginny stood hesitantly outside the door of Professor McGonagall's office and knocked lightly.

"Come in," she heard the older lady call from the other side.

Ginny pushed the heavy door open and found the gray-haired professor sitting behind her regal desk looking over parchments. She glanced over the rim of her glasses at the seventh-year student. "Ah, Ms. Weasley, you got my message."

"Yes, professor," Ginny answered as she stood rather awkwardly in the doorway, still not knowing exactly why she was here.

"Well, come in, have a seat," she gestured to the chairs in front of her and pushed the parchments aside.

Ginny did as she was told.

"You're probably wondering why I asked you here," Professor McGonagall began.

Ginny simply nodded in response.

"We talked at the end of the your fifth year about what you needed on your OWLs to fulfill the requirements for future careers. At that point, you told me you weren't sure what profession you saw yourself in. Is that still true?"

"Yes," Ginny said almost ashamedly.

"Well, your OWLs were extraordinary. With scores like that you could easily pursue a profession in healing, herbology, and I think your work last year has earned us adding Auror to that list as well."

Ginny nodded, "Those all sound very nice, Professor."

"Ah, they do, but none of them sound quite suitable for a young lady with as much spunk and charisma as yourself."

Ginny grinned at this and nodded. It was true. Her future career had often been a source of worry and argument between her and her mum. The careers that her professor mentioned all sounded decent enough, but she had a hard time picturing herself doing any of those things and being happy.

"You also happen to be a very talented Quidditch player, and I hope to have you continue your role as team captain this season," Professor McGonagall continued.

"Thank you," Ginny mumbled, not sure where the conversation was heading.

"Have you thought about playing professionally?"

The question caught Ginny off guard. Of course she had thought - fantasized more accurately - about playing professionally. She had been enthralled with the sport since her dad introduced it to her when she was four. "Professor?"

"Oh don't act so shocked Ms. Weasley. You must know you're talented. You're the best flyer Hogwarts has seen in ten years. You're fearless on the pitch."

"Thank you," Ginny said, still taken aback, "But I-"

"I think the Harpies would be a nice fit for you. With your permission, I'd like to pass your name onto Ms. Jones. She owes me a favor -"

"Sorry," Ginny interrupted, her jaw hanging open hardly believing anything she was hearing. "Ms. Jones, like Gwenog Jones, captain of the Holyhead Harpies owes you favor?"

"Well, yes dear. Who do you think passed her name onto the Harpies when she was preparing to leave Hogwarts nearly a decade ago?"

Ginny sat stunned in her chair. There were at least a thousand different thoughts ricocheting around her brain, but the only thing that seemed to make its way to the surface was, "How did you - how?"

"Oh, they always tend to show some favoritism toward alumni. When I stopped playing to take the job here -"

"You played?!" It was all that Ginny could do to keep herself from jumping out of her chair and over onto McGonagall's lap.

"Only a few years, I'm afraid," she admitted. "Some of the most memorable years of my life. Gwendolyn Morgan and I still converse frequently, she's always curious about the up and coming talent here at Hogwarts and -"

"You're friends with Gwendolyn Morgan?" Ginny had stopped trying to control herself, it was no use, "Wait," she stopped for a minute trying to keep her head from spinning. "You were Minnie Gonagall?! You won Most Valuable Chaser in 1955!"

"You certainly know your trivia," McGonagall smiled.

"That Harpies are my favorite team," Ginny said still in a daze. "I can name every captain they've had since the team started." Ginny sat stunned in her chair. "I had no idea."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Most people don't," she shrugged. "And why should they? It seems like another life almost. Now, you think about it and let me know if you'd agree to me passing your name on. Gwenog could certainly get you a try-out, but I'll warn you, the practices, traveling, and hours will be grueling. But also," McGonagall smiled, "so very much worth it."

Ginny nodded dumbly, positive her heart rate would never return to it's normal speed or her brain be able to shift through the information she had learned in the past fifteen minutes. A professional Quidditch player.

"Professor," she said just as she was leaving. "Is it true you were kicked out of a game because you transfigured someone on the opposing team into a hippo."

Professor McGonagall smiled, "While he was still in the air, mind you," she added. "Professor Dumbledore contacted me after that match to inform me that was he vacating his position of Transfiguration professor to become headmaster the next year. He said to consider that match my interview - that the position was mine if I wanted it."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! I got the idea from a pin I saw about how an M.G. McGonagall won an award for the Griffindor Quidditch team in 1971. Even though it didn't match with Professor McGonagall's (I know I'm not her student...and also that she's a fictional character...but does anyone else have a serious problem calling her Minerva?) time at Hogwart's as a student, I couldn't help but play 'what if.' It would certain explain her love for the game. The changed name (from Minerva McGonagall to Minnie Gonagall) came from an article I read that said all Harpy players had names that started with G). Anyway, like I said earlier, this is likely as off canon as I'll go, so I hope you enjoyed, and if you didn't, I'm sorry!


	5. Not Alone - Hermione & Ron

Hermione laid in bed waiting patiently for the rumbling snores that would let her know her husband was deep enough asleep that he wouldn't be woken by her movements.

She carefully shifted her disproportionate body and climbed out bed. "Lumos," she whispered once the door to her study had quietly been shut. Once the soft lighting filled the room, Hermione walked over to the bookcase by her desk. She tapped her wand on the binding of her copy of "Beedle and the Bard" twice and spoke a complicated string of Latin that intruders would have a nearly impossible time replicating.

She lifted the book from the shelf revealing a small opening just wide enough for her to put her hand through. She felt with her hand until she found what she needed - the doll, a book, and a small, unopened package.

She moved the items to her desk and flipped in the book until she found the bookmarked page that had left her stumped for a fortnight now.

"You can do this," she reassured herself as she took a deep breath and tried to focus on the task at hand. "You've done much harder things than change an infant's nappy."

The pep talk, like on previous nights, didn't seem to help though. Even taking the off the enchantment to make the doll wiggle and move like a real baby didn't help much. Exhausted, Hermione took a step back to look at the product of the last, she checked the clock on the wall, 12 minutes of labor. Sure the nappy was on, but it was only held in place with several pieces of spellotape and a sticking enchantment. It was then she noticed that she had someone managed to put both the toy infant's legs through the same leg hole. Instead, of taking the diaper off and starting fresh, she simply removed another one from the pack and set to work fastening it over the hole the empty leg hole had created.

With another swoosh of her wand, the doll was elevated at eye level, and she was scrutinizing over her work. Her confidence plummeted as she looked at the tiny doll which she had stuffed into two diapers. Motherhood, she was afraid, was going to be a complete disaster.

"I thought I'd find you in here," Ron said.

The sound of her husband's voice at the door startled her enough to make her swing her wand arm, causing the poorly nappied doll she was levitating to hit the far wall of her study and then crash to the ground.

"Ron! You scared me half to death!" she complained as she hit him on the arm and silently prayed he would not see what she had been up to.

But it was too late. She watched his eyes wander to her desk where he could plainly see the package of diapers and the book and then to the doll that laid haphazardly on the ground.

"I was -" but she realized it was no use. "Go ahead," she said as she further criticized herself for not be able to stop the tears from forming in the corner of her eyes. "Have your laugh."

But instead of the laughter that she was expecting, she felt his large hands on her waist pulling her into his hug. She let herself lose control of her emotions as she felt his hand tangle through her hair.

"I'm going to be horrible at this," she sobbed as the tears quickly dampened the shoulder of Ron's old t-shirt.

"You're going to brilliant," Ron said quietly. "Just like in everything you do."

"Really?" Hermione asked not believing it, "If I'm to be so 'brilliant' at being a mom, then why has it taken me two weeks to figure out how to change a loosey diaper?"

Ron shrugged. "It took me a month when I started."

"What do you mean when you started?" Hermione asked as she pulled away just enough to wipe the tears away from her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

Ron's face turned a slight shade of red. "Well, after I found out," Ron nodded toward Hermione's stomach, "I just realized, I've never really been around a baby. I mean, not really. We had Teddy and James a few times, but, anyway." He seemed to regain his thoughts. "You know Harry and I's Tuesday evening hangouts? Well, I asked him to start bringing along James, and he's been giving me kind of lessons."

"Lessons?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," He continued. "Like he taught me the correct way to hold him, and how to change his nappy, how to fix him a proper bottle all that stuff," Ron finished. "You probably think it's kind of lame-"

Before Hermione could let him continue, she pressed her lips to his, slowly opening his mouth with her own, tears forming in her eyes for an entirely new reason.

"What was that for?" Ron asked when they pulled away.

"Just for trying. This baby is lucky it's going to at least one amazing parent."

"'Mione," Ron said tilting her chin up so she was forced to look at him. "You're trying too. So you might not be the world's best nappy changer. You're going to be amazing at loads of other stuff! You already tell her a bedtime story each night, and you give the best hugs. Plus, your pasta is out of this world."

"I just-"

"I know. You want everything to be perfect. For the baby."

Hermione nodded silently.

"Well," Ron continued, "I suppose we'll probably mess up somewhere along the line. Better to do it when they're tiny and won't remember. I mean, Harry told me he and Ginny didn't have a clue what they were doing even with the practice from Teddy."

This made Hermione feel slightly better. The stress and pressure slowly lifted as she remembered she wasn't doing this alone. She had Ron.

"I can show you how, if you'd like," Ron suggested nodding toward the nearly forgotten disaster.

"Tomorrow," Hermione hummed against his neck as she wound her arms tighter around his midsection. "I have different ideas for tonight."

* * *

As always, thanks so much to those you have reviewed, favorited, and followed!


	6. Sisters - Ginny & Fleur

Ginny quietly crept down the stairs, careful to miss the floorboards she knew would squeak and likely wake up her parents. Even without any lights, she could easily navigate through the living room and into the kitchen where she started a pot of tea.

She stood over the stove staring out into the darkness of the night. Her mind continued to wander back to this evening and the amazing snogging session that her and Harry had shared. She could still feel his hands as they trailed under the hem of her shirt and up her back. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the euphoric feeling of his lips on her neck, her chest, her own lips.

Everything about it had been perfect. They had lost themselves in those kisses for the better part of twenty minutes before Harry whispered against her lips, "We should probably stop while I still can."

"Why?" Ginny asked, still responding to the kisses that Harry was placing down her neck.

He placed one final kiss on her forehead and looked in her eyes as he brushed a loose piece of hair our of her face. "Because, I've been thinking," he said. "And I think, I'd like to wait...to do anything further...until after we're married."

Ginny had been so wrapped in the memory that she failed to notice another figure walk into the kitchen.

"I hope I am not intruding."

The voice startled Ginny back to reality. "Fleur," Ginny started as she remembered the tea and got out a mug. Without turning around, she knew it was her sister-in-law due to the French accent that, although considerably better than it was a few years ago, was certainly still evident. "You scared me."

"I'm am sorry," Fleur responded as she pulled a mug from the cupboard as well. "You could not sleep?"

"No," Ginny replied as she sat down at the table and took a sip.

"Zhings are going well with 'arry?" Fleur asked as she joined her sister-in-law.

Ginny sighed. "I think so. I hope so. I don't know." She would much rather talk about this with Hermione, or anyone else for that matter. But Fleur was here, and she was desperate.

"Why don't you tell me about it."

Ginny took a sip and slowly began recounting the evening to Fleur. The story coming easier and easier as she continued. "And it's not even like I want to do anything right now, I just, I don't know," Ginny admitted.

Fleur nodded understandingly, "Well, I am not here to persuade you either way, but zhere is something very special about waiting. By ze time our wedding night arrived, we both were so anxious, so excited, it was very worth the wait. We-"

"Sorry," Ginny interrupted. "You and my brother...you didn't?"

Fleur shook her head. "Not until our wedding night. Zhere are downsides to being part Veela," she continued. "You could have a slew of suitors and never know if zhey were only interested in you because of what you are, not who you are."

"I had no idea," Ginny replied, shocked.

Fleur shrugged. "We did not exactly advertise it," she grinned.

Ginny sighed. "I'm just worried that, it means," Ginny lowered her eyes and swirled her tea in her mug. "That he doesn't desire me. Or that he's not really interested in me."

"Well, did you ask him why he wanted to wait?"

"No," Ginny admitted. "But it probably has something to do with the fact that he's a noble prat," Ginny answered cheekily.

Fleur smiled. "I would ask him and see what he says," Fleur encouraged. "But I hardly zhink you have to worry about him not desiring you. I have seen the way he looks at you. We all have. No one else can compete when you're in the room."

Ginny blushed. "Thank you." She smiled at her sister-in-law across the table, genuinely thankful for her willingness to listen.

"And no matter you decide, just remember zhat you always have someone you can talk to." Fleur smiled back. "Love is a tricky thing, Ginny. Zhere will be times when you are confused, or worried, or don't have any idea what you are doing. I hope zhat you'll know you can always talk to me. We are sisters, after all."

"Yes, we are," Ginny agreed, thinking it was nice to finally have a sister in her family. "But Harry and I haven't said we love each other yet."

"Ginny," Fleur smiled. "Over the years, I have learned that saying zhat you love someone has very little to do with actually loving them."


	7. A Whole Lifetime - Harry & Ginny

"Come on, Potter, is that all you've got?" Ginny teased over her shoulder as she took off into a stunning dive on her broom, pulling up just inches away from the ground.

Harry smiled at the way the summer sun glowed against her auburn hair. "I'm just getting warmed up," he replied as he tilted forward on his broom, pushing his speed to match her's.

He felt the breeze of the warm air push back his hair and that light-hearted feeling that, before dating Ginny Weasley, only flying had given him. The happiness and joy he was feeling today was a stark contrast to the dread and pressure that he had felt a year ago.

The sun was just starting to set over the castle that sat in the distance. This had become their summer ritual, and Harry had fallen in love with it almost as much as he had fallen in love with Ginny. At the end of the year, Ginny had permission to miss two weeks of classes to attend the Harpies training camp so she could tryout for next year's team. They wrote to her almost immediately, saying she had procured a spot on the team. Ginny and Harry were ecstatic, but perhaps the most enthused was Professor McGonagall, who insisted that they use the school's Quidditch pitch to continue training during the summer in preparation for when full-time practices would start in the fall.

So each Saturday they would apparate to a point just beyond the school grounds, jump on their brooms, and fly to the pitch. Ginny and Harry would work for hours on the drills that were in Ginny's playbook or that she had learned at practice, and when Ginny had a reached a point where she felt satisfied for the day, she'd often suggest a game of seeker vs. seeker to cap it off.

The familiar glint of gold caught the corner of Harry's eye, and he had to snap out of his daydreams. He could tell by Ginny's abrupt change of direction that she had seen it too. He sent off in a chase, leaning closer to the handle of his broom, trying to catch his girlfriend who at first had complained that he had an unfair advantage at the game, but had quickly matched and surpassed his skills. Ginny, he was certain, could have played any position on the team.

He was just close enough to reach out and touch her robes when she dove again. They zoomed after one another as they trailed the snitch until it was only a few feet from the ground.

Both of them were neck and neck, the snitch dancing in front of them, and then in a swift move, that Harry could only describe as foul play, Ginny leaned over and placed a quick peck on his cheek, leaving him stunned and defenseless as her hand reached out and felt the cool metal of her prize.

"Ha!" she shouted as her feet hit the soft ground, her broom lying discarded beside her. "Man, you'd think after a five-game winning streak, this would start to get old, but-" Ginny's voice trailed off. She looked down at the tiny gold ball. Its side had started to unfold which left Ginny with a puzzled look as she tried to comprehend what was happening. "Harry-"

But when she looked up, her boyfriend of nearly a year wasn't standing before her. He was kneeling.

"Harry?" she said again, her mind racing so fast she wasn't able to form a coherent thought.

Harry smiled at the look of shock and surprise on Ginny's face. He hoped to always remember her like this - the faint glow of the setting summer sun creating the kind of halo around her, the way her hazel eyes were interrogating his own, the smile that consumed her face as she processed what was happening.

"Ginny," Harry started as he carefully took the snitch from her hand and took out the the ring from inside. "I -"

"Yes!" she shouted before he could continue.

Harry laughed. "You didn't even let me ask!"

"Well, ask quickly!" she giggled, letting her excitement boil over as she bounced from foot to foot.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, so certain the love he felt for her in that instance would make his heart burst. "Ginny, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she said again with equal enthusiasm.

Harry slid the ring onto her finger. It was just barely on when Ginny nearly tackled him to the ground, her mouth eagerly finding his. Neither Harry or Ginny was certain of how long their snogging had lasted, but when Harry at last pulled away and propped himself on his elbow, the sun was just barely visible over the horizon.

"I had a whole speech worked out and everything," Harry said as he fiddled with the ring on her finger.

Ginny smiled, "I've waited to hear you ask that question since I was ten. We've got a whole lifetime for speeches."

* * *

A/N: Such a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorited, or simply read. I hope that you continue to enjoy!


	8. Tone of Surprise - Hermione & Ron

_Eight, nine, ten._ Hermione mentally counted again for at least the twentieth time. It didn't matter though. She was obsessed with counting them. She had never seen toes so tiny before.

Ron looked over and smiled at her, knowing what she was doing. "I don't think they're going anywhere," he whispered, as to avoid waking up Ginny or Harry who were both asleep on the tiny hospital bed. "Do you want to hold him?"

Hermione immediately stiffened. "He's only a few hours old, and he's so little."

"You'll do fine," Ron encouraged her. "Here."

And before Hermione could protest, the wrapped bundle was in her arms.

"I don't know what to do," Hermione said, barely moving her lips in fear that she would cause the tiny infant to scream out in protest.

"Just keep holding him," Ron smiled, as he put his arm around his wife's shoulder. "And maybe relax a little," he added noticing how tense she was.

"What if I-"

"You won't," Ron encouraged. "You're doing great." He placed a loving kiss on her temple.

She tried to relax her body, but her muscles wouldn't respond the right way. She couldn't take her eyes off the sleeping infant. She marveled at the love that Harry and Ginny already had for him, and the love she and Ron already had for him as well. And even though she was extremely well studied in the science of the human body, and the science of magic, she couldn't quite wrap her head around the miracle she was holding in her arms.

"It's kind of hard to believe, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"What? That my little sister and our best friend are parents? Yeah, that's a little difficult to comprehend."

"And that we're godparents," Hermione added.

"That's a little wild as well," Ron agreed.

James stretched, exposing his arm from the blanket he was wrapped in and gave a soft coo. Hermione tightened her muscles again and pushed him back toward Ron, "You take him," she urged.

"You've got him," Ron whispered as he placed a soothing hand on James head and shushed him. "He's fine. He's just saying hello."

Hermione looked down and saw the tiny blue eyes squint up at her. She couldn't help but smile at the bits of Harry and Ginny that were already so evident in this little newborn. Bravely, she took her arm that wasn't supporting James and reached out to take his tiny hand. James instantly wrapped his hand around her finger and continued to look at his godmother and aunt.

Hermione knew from some book that she had read ages ago that infants were born with this instinct. She knew it was nothing more than a reflex, that he probably would have done it even if Voldemort himself had walked in the room and placed his finger in James' palm. But it still warmed her heart all the same.

"Ron, look," Hermione squealed excitedly as she nodded to the tiny infant's hand wrapped around her own.

Ron smiled at his wife. "I'd say he's rather fond of his Aunt 'Mione."

"I think I want one."

The words were spoken before Hermione even knew what she had said.

"What?" Ron asked, sure he had misheard.

"I think I want a baby," she repeated, her voice softer than even a whisper. This certainly had not been their first conversation about kids. Usually, they left her with a racing heart, and sweaty palms, and a feeling of nausea in her stomach. Their last conversation had ended so poorly that Ron promised not to bring it up again, he would leave it to his wife to let him know when she was ready. But Hermione studied herself now, her heart rate was normal, her hands weren't sweating, and her stomach didn't feel queasy. It almost made her nervous just how sure she was. "Can we?" she asked as she searched Ron's eyes for an answer.

"You - you want a baby?" he replied as his smile took over his entire face.

Hermione nodded. "If you would have asked me an hour ago, I'm not sure what I would have said. But after meeting James, I'm sure. I'm ready. I want us to have a baby."

Ron was sure his face wouldn't be able to hold his smile. He pulled his wife into his lips and kissed her fiercely. He couldn't believe what she was saying and half thought he might have been dreaming. He had waited patiently for so many years to hear her agree. "You're not just pulling one over on me?" he asked when he pulled away. "You're serious?"

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully at her husband and smiled. "Honestly, Ron. Always with the tone of surprise."

* * *

A/N: I've been playing with the idea of this chapter for a while, but it finally seemed to pull together when I rewatched Deathly Hallows Pt. 1 this weekend. As always, thank you so much for those who have favorited, followed, and reviewed! I hope you continue to enjoy!


	9. Death of Us - Harry&Ginny, Hermione&Ron

Just a warning before reading - this chapter is a pretty solid T rating for mentions and implications of sex.

* * *

"No, absolutely not," Harry repeated as he rolled over to his side of the bed.

"Why not?" Ginny whined automatically scooting closer to him.

"There are people downstairs," Harry whispered as if they could hear him from Ginny's room.

"That didn't stop you last time," Ginny said as she slowly started placing kisses down his chest.

Harry groaned, "I love you," he said as he carefully lifted her off of him and put her back on her side of the bed. "But we are not having sex at your parent's house."

"Why not?" Ginny whined again as she gave him her best pout.

"Your entire family is downstairs!" Harry continued, trying to remain steadfast and a voice of reason between the two of them.

"I don't quite know how to break this to you," Ginny continued. "But I'm pretty sure they know that we've done it before!" Ginny pointed to the slight bump expanding from her stomach.

"And how would you feel if one day he comes home and has sex in our house?" Harry retorted.

"As long as _she's_ married, I say go for it!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "My answer is still no."

But it was an answer his wife was unwilling to accept. Ginny moved to straddle him once more, this time letting her lips find that spot on his neck that she knew drove him mad.

Harry mentally tried to remind himself why he couldn't give in as the effects of Ginny's persistence efforts began to take over. "No," he finally said as he sat up. "I will gladly participate in any activities you've got planned, when we are in our own home."

"Did George hex you?" Ginny asked. "Or Bill?"

"No one hexed me," Harry answered.

"Then name your price. You want me to do the wash for a month? Clean the bathrooms?" Ginny smiled as a mischievous gleam appeared in her eyes, "Do that thing I normally only do on your birthday?" Her lips went to find his again.

Harry couldn't help but smile against her kiss. "You can't afford me," he replied as her mouth worked its way over his. He loved his wife and her...vivacious...hunger toward him which had only increased since becoming pregnant. But he couldn't. He had promised. He placed one final kiss on Ginny's forehead. "Good night, love."

Ginny huffed as she rolled off him. "This is for some stupid noble reason isn't it? Who did you promise? Dad? Mum?"

Harry sighed. She would find out eventually. "Ron," he confessed.

"I swear by Merlin's beard, I'll kill-" Ginny was getting out of bed and reaching for her dressing gown.

"It was after the incident last month. Where he walked in-" Harry's cheeks turned red just thinking about it. "We both just thought it'd be best if we _abstained_ when we stayed here. To avoid the matter again."

"You did, did you? You didn't think to consult your wives who know silencing charms and locking spells?" Ginny stood at the foot of the bed, her arms crossed and her annoyance quickly finding a new victim.

"To be fair. A lot of times, you kind of forego those," Harry said and immediately regretted it as Ginny shot him a look and reached for her wand. "But that's probably my fault!" Harry concluded as he put his hands defensively in front of him.

"It probably is," Ginny agreed as she went back to fastening the dressing gown around her waist. "And if you think that my prat of a brother is upstairs holding up his end of the bargain, then you're mental."

"Where are you going?" Harry asked as his wife opened the door and headed out of her childhood bedroom.

"To find Ron," she replied as Harry trailed behind her.

"I'm not sure-"

But before he could finish, Ginny was already up the stairs and pushing the door open into his room.

"Oi!" He heard Ron exclaimed before Harry reached the door himself.

"Well, there he is," Ginny motioned as Ron and Hermione both hurried to find something to cover themselves with. "Saint Mother Theresa right there."

"What's this about?" Ron stammered, becoming quite annoyed as well.

"It's about our deal," Harry explained.

"What deal?" Ron asked.

"The one where we agreed not to shag at your parents' house because, well, because of this. So while you've been up romping about, I've been a floor below trying to hold steady on my vow of celibacy."

"You promised him what?" Hermione asked as she smacked Ron on the arm.

Ron stood up from the bed, gripping the sheet he was holding tightly around him. "It might have slipped my mind."

"I'd say!" Ginny responded.

"To be fair, mate," Ron said as he leaned closer to Harry's ear, "She came onto me, and she was wearing those red knickers that absolutely drive-"

"Ronald!" Hermione stopped him.

"Come on, Harry," Ginny said as she grabbed him by the hand and started to lead him from the room. "I've waited long enough, and I just happen to be wearing a very similar pair."

Harry could see the red rising on Ron's face at the thought of his sister's undergarments. Harry shrugged, "These women, mate. They're going to be the death of us."

* * *

A/N: This is another one of those chapters I've been playing with for a bit. I have another chapter that's going through revisions and rewrites currently which I hope to have posted by the weekend (over the weekend at the latest if life gets in the way). I've been playing around with an idea for another story - but will wait until school's out to post it. This teacher is looking forward to summer! Anyway, thank you so much to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! I'm so grateful. Please enjoy.


	10. Five Minutes - Hermione & Ron

"'Mione!" Ron called through the house. "'Mione?" he asked as he pushed open the door to Hermione's study.

He found his wife sitting at her desk, a pile of papers in front of her and her nose wrinkled as was often the case when she was concentrating on something.

"We're going to be late," he said as he bent down to wrap his free hand around Hermione and kissed the nape of her neck.

"It's just Harry and Ginny," Hermione replied rather shortly without taking her eyes off the book in front of her. "I think they can manage five more minutes without us."

"Now, where's your holiday spirit?" Ron teased, knowing fully well the source of his wife's poor mood and why she was being such a Scrooge this Christmas.

"At Hogwarts, with our children," she sighed and flipped to the next piece of parchment.

"You can't be too upset with them," he continued as he started kneading Hermione's neck. He knew how tense she could get after hours hunched over paperwork.

It wasn't as if he also wasn't feeling Hugo's and Rose's absences this Christmas. He missed his children terribly, but nearly every couple with children at Hogwarts was in the same boat this holiday. In an attempt to bring a little more joy to Hogwarts after the year of the Carrows and all the the loss of the war, Professor McGonagall decided to continue the tradition of the Yule Ball separate from the Triwizard Tournament. Every three years, the ball would be held for students of fourth year or higher. "They are both so excited about it from the sounds of their letters."

"I'm not upset with them. I'd just rather them be here with us. I hope it's not a disaster for them like it was for us," she sighed as she put down the parchment she had been studying and turned around to face Ron. But Ron was not in his usual jeans and jumper that was his routine uniform for their evenings with Harry and Ginny. Instead, he was wearing a new set of dark green dress robes, his usually ruffled hair was combed and gelled smartly to the side, and he held a corsage of freshly arranged flowers in his left hand. "What is this all about?" she asked taking in his appearance.

"Well, see," Ron started. "I was hoping to make up for that disaster."

"What?" Hermione asked again as she stood from her desk.

"I should have asked you to the Yule Ball twenty-six years ago," Ron admitted. "But I suppose late is better than never. So Hermione, will you go to the ball with me?"

Hermione couldn't contain her smile as it spread across her face, her sour mood instantly draining at her husband's kindness. "Of course," she replied as she let her husband pull her into his arms and kiss her fiercely. "But I thought we talked about this 'waiting until the last moment' thing the last time we went through this," she added when she pulled away.

"I've always been a slow learner," Ron shrugged. "Now, there's a gown laid out on the bed, that I'm confident you will look absolutely stunning wearing. And we're to to floo directly into Professor McGonagall's office. She's got it all set up. Harry and Ginny should probably be there by now -"

"How did you manage this?" Hermione interrupted, still in awe of what was happening.

Ron shrugged. "I wrote a few weeks back. Wondered if she could use any parent chaperons, and explained how I royally destroyed your first one. She agreed she could use the help-"

Ron couldn't continue as his wife's lips were planted firmly on his own. She kissed him passionately, making sure Ron understood his thoughtfulness was appreciated and much needed this holiday. "As much as I love snogging," Ron said as he pulled away, "we really should get going or we'll be late."

Hermione grinned playfully as she snaked her arms around her husband's waist. "Oh, I don't know," she said as she toyed with the buttons on his shirt. "I think they can manage five more minutes without us."


	11. Stubborn - Harry, Ginny, & Teddy

"Oi! Are you kidding ref!" Ginny yelled.

Harry rested a calming hand on his wife's shoulder. "Gin," he whispered in an attempt to calm her down.

"Don't Gin me!" She snapped. "That wasn't a foul! A giant has enough sense to let that be!"

"Don't let Hermione hear you say that," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Out of bounds!" Ginny called again, she was up and pacing now. "Ou," she winced as she rested a hand on her swollen stomach.

"Was that another one?" Harry asked concerned. "Don't you think we should-"

"I'm fine," Ginny silenced him. "They're still what? Ten minutes apart?"

"Six" Harry corrected her, his concern increasing as the time between his wife's contractions dwindled. "At least sit down."

"How can I sit down?" Ginny asked. "We're trailing by twenty, and Brown keeps throwing away the quaffle!"

"Gin," Harry whispered as other onlookers began to take notice. "They're six." Ginny looked back at her husband as if to question why that mattered. "Please, just sit down or the ref is going to kick you out again."

Ginny obeyed reluctantly and sat to watch as the six-year olds continued hovering just a few feet above the mini-sized pitch. She sighed as the keeper of Teddy's team stared dreamily at the clouds and let another quaffle sail through the abandoned post. The keeper flew for the ball and sent it fumbling down the field.

Teddy zoomed by on his broom, motioning for a teammate to pass to him.

"He's really quite good," Harry encouraged.

"Look who trained him," Ginny smiled back. She watched at Teddy got the quaffle, and soared down to the pitch, past the handful of players who were too busy spinning circles on their brooms or talking to the other children to notice. With ease, he sent it cascading past the goalkeeper "Go Teddy!" screamed Ginny getting to her feet again. "That's my Ted!"

Teddy smiled at Harry and Ginny as his hair flashed through a variety of bright colors before landing back on the auburn shade he usually sported to match Ginny.

"I wonder if they'd let him play up a group," Ginny mused.

Harry smiled at his wife's enthusiasm, "Let's just let him enjoy it," Harry replied as he placed his hand on his wife's knee. He watched her as she sat on the edge of her seat, her eyes not drifting from Teddy for a moment. He loved how animated she became around the sport.

"You've missed it, haven't you?" he asked her.

Ginny pulled her eyes away from the game to look at her husband. "Not as much as I thought I would, honestly," she replied as she settled a hand on her swollen stomach. "Being able to spend more time with Teddy has been nice."

Harry was a bit relieved at how well his wife had handled, well, being grounded. He remembered when Umbridge had suspended him from Quidditch his 5th year and how hard it had been for him to go without the game. He saw her bite her lower lip in concentration as she drew in a sharp breath.

"Don't even say it," she responded, feeling his eyes on her and knowing his look of concern all too well.

"You're sure we shouldn't go?"

"Look, I'll let you take me to St. Mungo's after the match, will that make you happy?"

"It'd make me happy if you let us go now."

"We can't just leave Teddy," Ginny replied. "And my water hasn't even broken."

Harry dropped the subject, knowing his wife's stubbornness would win out.

"It seems the Daily Prophet is looking for a new Quidditch correspondent," Ginny said, her eyes back on the game. "Nice pass, Teddy!"

"Really?" Harry asked. "Ted!" Harry tried to call warning as a bludger came spinning toward him and knocked him on the arm. With the modified balls for the younger players, the bump left Teddy more annoyed than hurt, and he quickly turned him broom to set off in pursuit of the other team's beaters.

"Oi! Beaters, get your heads in the game, will you!" Ginny was on her feet again. "I'm thinking about applying," she said again to Harry.

"Watching Quidditch for a living," Harry replied. "It sounds like your cup of tea. Plus, you'd be brilliant at it."

"I just thought it might be nice to have something to do. I'm not sure I'd be able to stay home like Mum did. But with this, I'd be able to do some of my work at home, and I'd still get to watch the matches - that's blocking!" Ginny called again, not caring that no one other than Harry was listening to her.

"I think it would be wonderful," Harry agreed, hopeful that his wife would be allowed the opportunity.

Ginny nodded, "Yes!" she called as Teddy sent another goal sailing through the post. "Oi!"

"Gin -" but he was silenced by the look that often preceded her Bat Boogey hex.

Whether by luck or a spell muttered by a on-looking parent (Harry would admit it was him after the birth of their son), the seeker of Teddy's team, who had spent most of the game more interested in chasing the butterflies around the field was distracted by the glint of the snitch hovering a few inches in front of him. With a swift swat of his hand, the game had ended and Teddy's team had won.

Teddy huddled with him team as Harry quickly swished his wand to pack up his and Ginny's things.

"Harry, Ginny!" Teddy called as he ran toward them. "Did you see my goals?"

"You were brilliant," Ginny beamed. "Absolutely -" she paused again, slightly bending forward and gripping onto Harry's arm for balance.

"Is she okay?" Teddy asked, a look of concern crossing his face.

"We think the baby might be ready to be here," Harry smiled, hoping to alleviate some of his godson's anxiety. "He must want to see your next match." Harry ruffled Teddy's hair and offered to carry his broom. "We need to go to St. Mungo's. Grandma Molly can pick you up there and you can play with your cousins while you wait for the baby."

"We can go to St. Mungo's in a moment," Ginny agreed. "First, we need celebratory ice cream."

"I think -"

"You never argue with a pregnant woman about ice cream, Potter," Ginny said, finalizing the argument as she started waddling toward the apparition point. "Are you boys coming or not?"

Harry sighed and looked at his godson who was awaiting to follow Harry's lead. "Teddy, if this baby is half as stubborn as his mother, we're both in for it."

* * *

A/N: First off, I love the thought of Ginny at a little league Quidditch match. And all things involving the possibility of little league Quidditch. I've had the idea for that part of the story for a while, but was finally able to tie it together this evening with Ginny's impending labor. I think she'd give birth on the pitch before leaving Teddy's match prematurely.

Thank you to everyone for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! Next week is my last week of school, and while I'd love to assure an update, I can't promise that this pregnant woman is going to be able to keep up with the energy of 25 second graders who are ready for summer and this story, so I might be taking a week off. I'll do my best!


	12. Mother's Day - The Potters

A/N: Just a quickly thrown together piece of Mother's Day fluff. Happy Mother's Day!

* * *

There was a loud crash followed by the high-pitch squeal of the boys' laughter. Ginny winced, hoping the boys weren't totally destroying her kitchen or the things in it.

She continued to chew on the end of her quill as she looked over her notes from the match yesterday. Puddlemere United had put up a brilliant defense against the Wimbourne Wasps but still came up short after the Wasps' chaser performed a nearly fifty-foot dive to catch the snitch and win the game. It was one of those rare games that made her question whether she had done the right thing five years ago when she had walked away from the game. She loved her family dearly, but there were times, though rare, when she would miss the game desperately - the thrill of flying, the flop her stomach would do when she executed a play flawlessly, The way her heart raced as she predicted and reacted to the other team's defense - there were few things in the world like it.

She stretched her legs out on the large bed and let her head fall back onto the pillow. Caught in a moment of writer's block, she began doodling in the corner of the parchment that rested on her lap.

"James! That doesn't go there!" she heard her husband hiss.

She couldn't help but smile and desperately wished she could join her family in the kitchen, but she didn't want to spoil their surprise.

She went back to the article she needed to finish, crossing out a few lines here and there, adding a bit more about the new starting beater for Puddlemere. She was just reading it through once more when she heard the tiny patter of feet walking swiftly down the hall.

"Careful, Ted," Harry warned.

Ginny quickly shoved the parchment under the bed and threw the covers over her as she pretended to be asleep.

"Now, you remember what to say?" Harry whispered just outside their bedroom door. The boys must have nodded their heads because the door swung open as they yelled an enthusiastic, "Happy Mother's Day!"

Ginny smiled under the covers. She was sure if she had really been asleep she would have thought she was being murdered. She pretended to stretch and opened her eyes to see her sweet family quickly making their way into the bedroom.

Teddy was concentrating so hard on carrying the glass of orange juice that his hair matched the color of the contents of the cup. James was already working on crawling into bed with Ginny as Harry lagged behind a bit balancing Lily on his hip and levitating a breakfast tray a few inches in front of him as Albus toddled closely by.

"Look what I made!" James said as he thrust the handprint artwork in front of his mother.

"It's beautiful!" Ginny gushed as she kissed the little boy on his cheek. James made it a point to wipe the kiss away quickly.

"Albus has our gift," Teddy pointed out as Harry and Albus made their way to the bed.

"Happy Mother's Day, love," Harry said as he set the tray down on their bedside table and helped lift their youngest son onto the bed.

"Thank you," Ginny smiled.

"Open it!" Albus encouraged and he placed the box in her hands and settled in beside his mum.

Ginny obeyed, pulling away the paper covering a tiny black velvet box. She opened the box to reveal a small necklace sporting each of her four children's birthstones.

"I love it!" she said, kissing each of her children in turn. "Thank you," she said before kissing her husband.

"You deserve it. The children and I were talking in the kitchen, and we decided we'd be rather lost without you."

"Because Harry doesn't cook very well," Teddy explained.

"Or kiss ouchies right," Albus added.

"And you're better at Quidditch," James explained.

"Hey!" Harry interrupted pretending to be hurt, which sent the boys into a fit of giggles. "Alright, let's let your mum enjoy her special breakfast. I'll put some cartoons on in the den for you lot."

"Can't we watch cartoons in here today?" Teddy asked hopefully. "With Ginny?"

"Please?" Both Albus and James pleaded.

"That is the best Mother's Day gift I could think of," Ginny answered before Harry could protest.

"Well, budge over then," Harry said as he placed himself on the bed between James and Teddy, Lily still snuggling against his chest. He flicked his wand and the boys' favorite cartoon started playing against the wall of the bedroom.

Ginny contentedly ate her breakfast as one by one the coziness of the bed and the early start to their morning started sending her children into a mid-morning nap.

"You outdid yourself this year," Ginny whispered to Harry after all the children were asleep.

" _You_ outdid yourself this year," he whispered. "We are so lucky to have you."

Albus stirred quietly on Ginny's lap as she rubbed circles on his back. "We might need a bigger bed," she teased as she looked at the tangle of children that were spread across her and Harry.

"Or we just need to hex the children so they stop getting bigger."

Ginny smiled as she took a drink of her orange juice. She nearly choked as she swallowed the juice but pulled a figurine dragon from her mouth.

"That would be James," Harry explained as he rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid he'll be the one to drive Minerva to an early retirement."

Ginny nearly had to bite her tongue from laughing out loud. No, raising her children wasn't the same as playing Quidditch. Instead of the thrill of flying, it was the flutter of her heart that she felt each time Teddy confided in her, or James ran to her for a hug. It was the flip her stomach did when Albus reached up for her hand or Lily stretched her arms out to her. It wasn't predicting or reacting to the other team's defense; it was the thrill of never knowing what one might find in their glass or orange juice or in tiny pockets when doing the wash. No, motherhood wasn't quite the same as playing Quidditch. It was times like this that reminded Ginny that this life, was so, so much more wonderful.


	13. Constant Vigilance -Harry & The Weasleys

"Come on," Ginny urged as she tugged on the sleeve of his shirt.

Harry's feet remained firmly planted in the soft grass outside the Burrow. "I don't see why we have to tell them," Harry repeated. "Won't they just kind of find out on their own?"

Ginny stopped tugging for a moment. "You'd rather my brothers just find out on their own?"

"Yes," Harry answered, questioning if he had overlooked a flaw in his idea based on Ginny's questioning glare. "And perhaps in increments. Not when they're all in the same place at once." He swallowed hard thinking about the Weasley brothers waiting inside.

"Are you sure you were a Gryffindor?" Ginny questioned as she grabbed his hand and yanked him toward the entrance of the Burrow.

"What are we even going to say?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked as they passed the long picnic table Mrs. Weasley had set up to accommodate everyone for Sunday night dinners. "We'll just tell them."

Harry stopped on the front step of the house and turned to face Ginny. "Just tell them?" he asked.

Ginny sighed as she crossed her arms across her chest. "You're being ridiculous! No one is going to care."

"Really?" Harry questioned, his anxiety boiling over into frustration. "You don't think your brothers or your parents are going to care that I'm really quite enjoying snogging their only sister and daughter?"

Had Harry turned around, or been more aware of his surroundings (this had to have been one of those situations Mad-Eye hoped for him to avoid by preaching "constant vigilance"), he would have noticed in the middle of his rant that Mrs. Weasley had opened the door he was standing in front of to herd the family off to dinner.

"Why don't we ask them," Ginny grinned as she grabbed Harry by the shoulders and turned him around to see what was awaiting him. "Do you guys care that Harry's snogging me and really quite enjoying it?"

Harry's jaw dropped as he saw the entire Weasley family lined up through the kitchen waiting to be able to carry their dish to the picnic table outside. He could feel his face going more and more red as he quickly glanced over the shocked faces of her parents and brothers.

"Well, it iz about time," Fleur broke the silence as she muttered to Hermione. "'hey almost took as long as you and Ron, no?"

"Nearly," Hermione agreed as the two girls pushed past the rest of the still paralyzed family members to move toward the table.

"Listen," Harry stumbled, "I'm - I didn't mean -"

"You must really have a death wish," Bill, Ginny's oldest brother finally spoke.

"I - I promise - I," Harry couldn't find the words to say as Bill and Charlie took a few steps toward him.

"There will be some strict rules if this is to continue," Charlie said, as he placed his hand firmly on Harry's shoulder.

"I agree completely," Harry said, ready to comply with whatever they said.

"Oh, not for you mate," Bill clapped Harry on the back. "For that one," he smiled nodded toward Ginny's direction.

"Ey," George chimed in. "You thought defeating Voldemort was a chore, have you ever tried avoiding a hex from that one? Death eaters show more mercy!"

"Ha-ha," Ginny fake laughed. "Very funny guys."

Ron stepped forward, "Harry is my best friend," he said to Ginny. "If you do anything to hurt him, I'll hurt you right back."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You couldn't take me if I tied my wand arm behind my back."

"She's right, mate," Ron whispered in Harry's ear on his way to set his dish on the table. "I'm afraid you're on your own with that one."

"Percy, what are you doing?"

Everyone's attention turned to Percy who had his eyes closed and was mouthing words that Harry couldn't quite make out.

"Just saying a prayer for the poor, bloke," Percy answered finally opening his eyes. "We always said anyone willing to take on Ginny would need balls -"

"Alright, that's quite enough," Mrs. Weasley finally chimed in, stepping out of the kitchen and pulling Harry and Ginny into a tight embrace. "We're very happy for you both. Now, let's eat."

Harry sighed a breath of relief. That had gone significantly better than he had imagined. But as he turned to head toward the table with the others, he heard the patriarch of the family call his name quietly.

"Harry," he said, and motioned for him to walk with him.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, his heart starting to race again.

"I"m sure I don't need to remind you that Ginny is our only daughter, and will forever be my little girl."

"Sir," Harry choked. "I promise, I would never do anything to hurt her or even tarnish her reputation -"

Arthur nodded. "I know," he smiled. "It just makes a dad feel better having heard it. You'll understand one day."

Harry nodded and tried to will his heart to return to its normal speed.

"Oh, and Harry," Arthur added. "Do you still have something from your Quidditch days to," he cleared his throat, "protect the 'family jewels?'"

"Like a cup, sir?" Harry questioned, positive his face was back to glowing bright red and having no idea where the conversation was leading.

"Precisely! I'd keep that handy," Arthur continued. "I love my daughter dearly. But she can be a feisty thing, that one. Gets that from her mother."

Harry couldn't help but stifle a laugh. "Yes, sir. Thank you for the advice."

* * *

A/N: Happy summer vacation! Friday was our last day of school - there were cartwheels, backflips, and the students were pretty excited too =). That being said, I'm officially on summer break and hope to go to much more consistent updating schedule. Thanks for being patient with me while I finished out our last week of school! This chapter was just a fun little piece I had planned for a while. I've read so much fanfiction (wonderfully written) where Ginny's brothers take the protective stance when they find out Harry is dating there sister, and while I can certainly see them feeling the need to be protective, I wanted to try something a little different, but still (at least in my mind) realistic. As always, thank you for reading, favoriting/following, and reviewing. You guys rock!


	14. Grand Adventure - Ron & Hermione

A/N: This chapter contains spoilers for Harry Potter and a Cursed Child.

* * *

"You've got some nerve," Hermione hissed as she stormed in the front of door of their home.

Ron was sitting on the sofa, going over some paperwork for what Hermione guessed was for the joke shop. "I do?" he asked nervously, trying to pick his brain for anything foolish he might have done in the past twenty-four hours.

"You come into my office, on a day you know is already extremely busy and booked solid with appointments, during a time you know I'm a little on edge trying to investigate and figure out if Voldemort is, in fact back, you corner me, and out of nowhere tell me you want another baby?! You git!" She reached her hand out to smack him, but he dodged it quickly.

"Missed," he said almost automatically, and immediately regretted it as the next thing she swung at him was her workbag still clutched in her hand. "Hit," he muttered feebly.

"We are happy!" she continued as she started pacing up and down the length of the living room. "Both kids are at Hogwarts, we finally have this place to ourselves again. Our lives are chaotic and hectic, but we make it work, and we're happy -"

"Just wait," Ron said, shaking his head and not following. "How did I bring this all on?"

"You waltzed into my office like you bloody own the Ministry of Magic, cornered me, and all but demanded another baby! Or a holiday, but honestly Ron, we just went on holiday before the start of the school year, and you really are not that much of a joy to travel with-"

"I didn't-" Ron tried to explain, but his wife was too worked up. She pulled her wand from the set of robes she was wearing, and with a flick of the wrist, he was silenced.

"You can talk after I'm finished," she said seeing his silent protest. "The point is, I'm very content with the two wonderful, nearly raised children that we currently have. I love my job, I know that the schedule is insane, but it's wonderful, and I'm working to make a difference, and I'm finally at a point where I feel like I halfway know what I'm doing. And there's the little matter that Voldemort might be back and you want me just to pop out another kid in the middle of that? You must be mental!"

Ron still sat dumbfounded on the couch, unable to protest that he had never suggested such a thing. All he could do was nod in agreement - he must be mental.

"I'm glad you agree!" Hermione said as she threw her hands above her head in surrender. "So then why in Merlin's name has having another baby been the only thing I've been able to think about for the past seven hours?"

Even without the spell, Ron wasn't positive he'd able to speak now. He was sure his eyes were as big as galleons. Was he hearing his wife correctly? Ron had always wanted a bigger family, but was content with the compromise of their two children. There was a time when he had pushed for a third, but the last time he brought it up, nearly six years ago when Hugo had all but begged him for a brother, Hermione was so upset that Ron ended up belching slugs for three days. Granted, it was right in the middle of her campaign for Minster of Magic, but he was still smart enough to take it as a sign to drop it.

"I mean," Hermione continued. "I asked the head of security at Gringotts if he'd like a bottle. A bottle, Ron! I nearly didn't give Katie's baby back when she asked if I'd hold him for a moment while she found the correct slip in her purse. One the way home from work, I stood in front that muggle baby store on 3rd Street for a solid fifteen minutes just looking through the window at the tiny clothes and such. We do not need another baby," she said definitively. "That's what I believed until today at noon at least."

She continued pacing in the silence of the room. "Well, say something!" she encouraged.

"Mmm hmm rmmm," Ron tried.

"Oh," Hermione realized, and with another calculated flick of her wrist, released his tongue from her bind.

"You really want another baby?" Was the first thing Ron could vocalize, the shock of it all overbearing the fact that he had not stepped foot in the Ministry today.

Hermione stopped pacing. "No," she huffed. "Yes," she threw hands up again. "I don't know!"

Ron stood up off the couch and put his calloused hands on her arms. "You know how much I'd love another baby," Ron said honestly. "But I also understand you've got quite a bit on your plate, what with running the Wizarding world and all."

"Exactly," Hermione agreed. "To get pregnant now, it'd be selfish and immature, and -"

"A really great adventure," Ron finished, trying not to let the hope in his eyes be too evident.

"Yes," Hermione agreed, "Another really grand adventure." She sighed, obviously conflicted as she sat down on the sofa. "I wouldn't want to do anything until these investigations into Voldemort are finished. It'd be incredibly irresponsible to get knocked up in the middle of the third wizarding war if it comes to that."

"I agree," Ron said taking a seat next to her.

"And I'm still not even positive I want to do this! I just want us to think about it is all. I didn't even think this was an option until today! I mean, I know we're older, but I did some research. Turns out witches have a much higher rate of getting pregnant after 35 than muggle women do. Cause of our longer life expectancies."

"I didn't know it was an option either," Ron muttered.

"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned. "You're the one who gave me the bloody idea!"

"Look 'Mione," Ron said, his senses finally coming to him in the midst of all this. "I don't know how to tell you this, but I was not at the Ministry today." He motioned to the pile of paperwork now lying haphazardly around the sofa. "I was at the shop all day. You can ask George."

"Ronald," Hermione said, a concerned look on her face. "You were waiting in my office for me after lunch. You said - you demanded - another baby or a holiday. You wouldn't let me pass, I mentioned your breath smelled of those fish sandwiches -" Hermione's voice trailed off as she realized what had happened.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Godric, someone used Polyjuice to look like you. Grab the floo powder will you? We're going to Harry's."

Ron grabbed the jar of powder from the cabinet, his brain struggling to keep up with the whiplash of events. "Wait," he said, just before his wife threw a handful in the fire. Does this mean the baby is off the table?"

"Honestly, Ron. Someone is running around impersonating you, and you're still stuck on the baby?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders and grinned feebly. Hermione could see the hope twinkle in his eyes. She'd be lying if she said she didn't feel that same twinge of hope and excitement. She smiled as she shook her head. "No," she kissed his cheek. "Not yet at least."

* * *

A/N: If you're read Cursed Child, then you know that this stems from the happenings of Scene One Act 8. The idea came to me and I just kind of ran with it - not exactly cannon, but I liked the what if. Anyway, as always I hope that you've enjoyed and thank you to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story! It seems like I've got a lot of Hermione and Ron in my editing queue - it all just depends on what I get to first!


	15. Failed - Harry & Ginny

Ginny tried to the open the door as quietly as possible. She was careful not to step on any of the floorboards that creaked, and instead of throwing her bag full of quidditch gear into the corner of the entryway as she usually did, she carefully lifted it off her shoulder and set it on the ground.

It wasn't that she was hiding from Harry. She just needed a minute. She needed two minutes.

"Ginny?" Harry's voice called from upstairs. Thirty seconds would have to suffice.

"Yeah," she called back, trying to calm her shaky voice. She hoped that maybe he would just leave it at that, that maybe he would continue to work on whatever it was he had been doing upstairs and leave her to herself for just a few moments. Just long enough to process-

"Hey," he said as he came around the corner of the entry way and into her view.

"Hey," she smiled back and placed a quick kiss on his lips. Promptly, she turned away and headed into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"What were you up to?" she asked, trying to keep the conversation up.

"Just trying to fix the sink in the guest's loo," he replied as he wiped his hands on the kitchen hand towel.

Ginny turned around and propped herself on the kitchen counter as was normally her preferred perch and studied him. He was in a pair of old jeans, small holes wearing in the knees from years of wear, and one of his old, soft blue t-shirts. His black hair was standing in all directions and his glasses sat on his scrunched nose - a surefire sign that his mind was racing about something.

"Any luck with it?" she asked.

"Not particularly," he admitted with a half-smile. "Whatever Teddy did to it, I'm going to need your father's help in undoing."

"Where is Ted?" Ginny asked taking every opportunity that she could to beg for a little more time.

"Bill and Fleur's," Harry replied. "He flooed about an hour ago asking if he could stay the night. I told him that would be fine since we weren't expecting you home until later."

Ginny nodded as she continued to sip on her water.

"So did Gwenog have a change of heart and let everyone out early?" Harry joked.

"Not quite," Ginny replied.

"Then why are you home so early?" Harry probed. It wasn't that he minded his wife's early arrival. He just couldn't understand. The first official practice day of the season was always notoriously long. The team physicals would generally take all morning and then Gwenog would fly them out the field for at least a four hour practice and team meeting going over new strategies.

"I quit," she shrugged, trying to play it off as no big deal.

Harry shook his head, positive that he hadn't heard his wife correctly. "I'm sorry," he said. "You what?"

"I quit," she said calmly.

"Did you have another row with Gwenog? I know she can be unreasonable sometimes, but-"

"It wasn't like that," Ginny said.

"But. Why?" Harry stuttered trying to wrap his head around it. There wasn't a doubt in Harry's mind that she loved him and Teddy best of all, and all her family really. But he knew that quidditch was a close second.

"I failed my physical," Ginny said, willing her voice to keep from shaking.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, his confusion turning more into concern as he quickly went over to the counter and put his hands on his wife's knees.

"I will be," she responded.

"Ginny," Harry said, still not understanding what was happening. "What in the world is going on? Why did you fail your physical, you're young and healthy, and-"

As Harry continued to ramble, Ginny pulled a small golden globe from her pocket and pushed in into Harry's hand. "What's this?" he asked, but upon looking down, he recognized it as the same snitch he had used to propose to Ginny.

"Gin?" he asked.

She couldn't help but grin now. Ginny placed her hand on the exposed part of the golden orb and the tiny snitch opened revealing a small black and white photograph printed on a piece of parchment. Ginny's grin widened as Harry picked the parchment up and held it in front of his face.

"What is this?" he asked as he pushed his glasses back on his nose and drew his eyebrows together in concentration. "Is it a mass? Did the team healer find a tumor? Did-"

Ginny shook her head and couldn't help but laugh. "No," she said, as she took the picture from Harry and turned it rightside up. "That's our baby."

She watched as understanding seemed to hit Harry full force. "You're - we're," Harry couldn't focus on the thought long enough to find the word he was looking for as he pointed at Ginny's stomach and let a smile consume his face. "We're pregnant?"

"Well, right now it seems that I'm the one doing most of the work-" Ginny's thoughts were cut off and Harry lifted her off the counter and spun her around in his arms before his lips found hers.

"So you're okay with this?" Ginny asked as she pulled away, searching those green eyes for an answer.

"I'm thrilled!" Harry beamed. "I mean, aren't you?"

Ginny smiled as she put a hand over her stomach. "It came as a bit of a shock, but I'm quickly warming up to the idea."

"You didn't know before today?"

Ginny shook her head. "I've felt fine, a little tired, but I just thought that was because of our training picking back up again. And I've never exactly been 'regular' throughout the season before just with the physical demand and schedule so I didn't think much of it when I missed my period last month. The healer said we're about eight weeks in though," Ginny moved Harry's hand which still had the picture clutched in it. "The healer had to do the ultrasound because I didn't believe her when she told me," Ginny blushed slightly. "But you can kind of see it. There's the head," she pointed. "And you can just barely see a little arm and a leg."

Harry squinted at the image. "He kind of just looks like an Every Flavour Bean."

Ginny laughed. " _She_ probably will for a while. We've talked about this Potter. I've been surrounded by boys my whole life. I'm getting a girl."

Harry smiled as he kissed Ginny's forehead. "Just as long as it doesn't inherit my hair."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "We should probably go tell Mum and Dad and the rest of my family tonight. Gwenog said she'd try to keep it quiet for a few days, but as soon as the press finds out I've quit, they'll be pounding down the front door for answers."

Harry's smile widened thinking of Molly's reaction. "Your Mum is going to flip."

"Trust me, I've already thought of that. I'm thinking about putting a silencing charm over her before we announce it."

Harry studied Ginny as her eyes danced talking about her family's reactions. He wasn't sure he had ever seen her so genuinely happy. "You're really okay with this?" he asked again. "I mean, putting quidditch on hold, sitting the season out, it's okay if you're not-"

Ginny took Harry's hands in her own. "I really am," she smiled. "I had five great seasons with the Harpies. A lot of people aren't that lucky, and I've always known that playing quidditch wasn't a lifelong career. It's always had an expiration date. I'll find something else to keep me busy, I'm sure."

Harry pulled his wife in for one more kiss. His heart nearly overflowing with the excitement and surprise of a baby.

"Plus, I'll still be a chaser of sorts I imagine," Ginny smiled. "Just our quaffle will have arms and legs, and probably require quite a few nappy changings."

* * *

A/N: Hello! Thank you so much to all who have favorited, followed, reviewed, and read my story so far! I'm sorry if it seems all my chapters are baby/pregnancy focused. I seem to have it on the brain lately. I like to imagine that Ginny kept the snitch Harry proposed with in her locker so that's why she was able to have it on her. I also love the idea of using the same one from the proposal to tell Harry's she pregnant. (Side story: my husband proposed with an inspirited wooden spoon that said, "Will you be my little spoon forever?" I told him we were expecting with a smaller wooden spoon inscribed with "Daddy, will you be my big spoon?" which would have really been a surprise for him, had he not discovered the pregnancy test I left out on the sink like three minutes before =P). I also have to give him props for the Every Flavour Bean line. After our first ultrasound, he affectionately nicknamed our little one Jelly Bean because that's what he looked like - we found out last week we've got a little boy coming out way October!


	16. Queen - Harry & Ginny

Harry sighed heavily as he dropped his satchel in the entryway and slid his shoes off in their normal spot. He could feel the weight of the day creeping into that familiar place between his shoulder blades and methodically set to rolling his head in small circles.

"Gin?" Harry called. He couldn't remember how late her quidditch practice was set to go and wasn't sure if she'd actually be home yet.

"In here." Her voice drifted from their bedroom near the back of the house.

His mind worked endlessly trying to figure out how he would tell her. It had been a long day. Maybe it could wait until tomorrow.

"Hi," Ginny said cheerfully as she bounced over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Rough day?"

"You could say that," Harry replied. "I -"

And then he saw it. First, the mischievous grin that slowly worked its way up from the corners of Ginny's mouth. Then, the large frame, newly hung on their bedroom wall. It looked as though he were already too late and wouldn't have to tell her at all.

"I see you already found out," he breathed and ran a hand through his tousled hair.

"Oh, that," Ginny said, still trying to contain the grin. "Just something I ran across on the way home from practice."

Harry toed at his socked feet, hardly able to look at the picture on the wall. "Do we really have to keep that there?"

"Are you kidding?" Ginny exclaimed, barely able to contain her enthusiasm. "My husband won Witch Weekly's Sexiest Wizard of the year! What kind of wife would I be if I didn't hang up the cover photo! I've already sent copies to Mum and Dad, and Ron and Hermione, and George for the shop."

Harry groaned, "I hope you're kidding."

"I never kid, Potter. I also have it on good authority that McGonagall has one hanging in her office as well." Her face could barely contain the cheeky grin. She knew how much her husband hated the spotlight, and she hoped maybe it would lessen the blow if she could teach him to laugh at himself a bit.

Harry cringed thinking about the headmistress with that framed photo in her office.

"I just need you to know that my teenage self is living out a long-dreamed fantasy," she continued as she wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. "How in the world did you manage to beat out Neville for that top spot?"

Those were two things Harry would have never imagined being in the same sentence ten years ago. He rolled his eyes and kissed her. "You know they're going to want an interview with us. Asking all sorts of personal questions - what's it like being married to the savior of the wizarding world? Does he wear boxers or briefs? How does he take his afternoon tea?" Harry relaxed a bit and wrapped his arms around Ginny's waste as he pulled her closer.

"Boxers? Really? Everyone knows that's leaving too much to chance with you," Ginny replied as she nuzzled herself into his chest.

Harry chuckled. "We don't really have to leave that on the wall do we?"

"Oh, I'm never taking it down, dear."

"Remind me what caused me to fall in love with you?" Harry teased.

"I believe it was my cheek and wit" she said.

"I wouldn't quite say that," Harry teased not wanting to admit she was right.

"Then what did?"

"Happenstance."

In a swift move, Ginny quickly pushed him to the bed and jumped on top of him, pinning him beneath her, a playful smile on her face.

Harry laughed, knowing he could escape her grasp if he really wanted to.

"Want to try that again, Potter?" she asked.

"I think you were correct, it was the cheek and wit," Harry corrected, still laughing.

"Wait, can you repeat that first part, just one more time?" she asked as she leaned closer to him and placed kisses down his neck and across his chest teasing him.

"I think?" Harry teased again.

Ginny tightened her grip on his wrists, which sent Harry into another fit of laughs. "You were right! You were right!" He claimed.

"Thank you," Ginny grinned still.

"Now, will you please get off me, so I can properly shag you?" Harry asked, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"I think you know the magic words," Ginny replied as she leaned closer to him.

Harry playfully sighed, "Weasley is my queen."


	17. Permission - Harry & Theodore

Theodore Bonham took another deep breath as he looked out past the rows of houses blanketed in the evening November fog. He had spent a majority of his life in busy cities such as New York, Paris, and Beijing, and even though he didn't consider Godric's Hollow exactly rural territory, it was certainly quieter and calmer than the the surrounding streets of his London home.

"What if they aren't here?" Dex asked as he reached up and tugged on his father's coat.

Theodore smiled down at his son, noticing the hint of worry that appeared in the five-year-old's eyes. "I'm sure they're home. Just give them a minute, yeah?"

Dex smiled and went back to kicking at a rock on the porch. "Do you know what you're going to say yet?"

"I think so," Theo answered, hoping Dex wouldn't catch on to the anxiety he was trying hard to push out of his own voice. "Just let me do most of the talking, remember?"

Dex nodded seriously and reached up to take his dad's hand.

"Theo, Dex!" Harry greeted them as he opened the door. The young boy immediately dashed for Harry, jumping into his arms and wrapping himself in his hug. "Well, this is quite a surprise! Lily isn't here I'm afraid -"

Theo reached out to shake Harry's hand in greeting, "No, she got called into the hospital about an hour ago I'm afraid," he answered.

"Well, come in," Harry urged as he opened the door wider and carried Dex into the entryway with Theo following behind.

"Is that Dexter that I hear?" Ginny's voice drifted from the sitting room.

The tiny boy scrambled out of Harry's arms and darted into the adjacent room ignoring Theo's requests to take his shoes off and remember his manners. "I'm only Dexter when I'm in trouble," he reminded her grinning as he climbed up on her lap. "Just like you're only Ginevra when you're in trouble."

"Which is quite often I'm afraid," Harry teased as he and Theo rejoined them.

Ginny playfully stuck out her tongue at Harry which sent Dex into a fit of giggles. "To what do we owe this surprise visit?" she asked as she summoned a plate of biscuits from the kitchen.

"We're going to ask Lily to marry us," Dex answered nonchalantly as he carefully inspected the platter to decide which biscuit best suited him. "But Dad said that the proper thing to do is to ask permission first."

And in that instance the air might as well have been sucked from the room. Theo's heart raced wildly in his chest as he pushed his hands deeper into his pockets. "I, um," Theo cleared his throat as he moved over to the couch and sat down across from the Potters. "Well, we rather," he gestured toward Dex, "have fallen quite head-over-heels in love with Lily over the past two years. She is fierce, and brilliant, and caring, and loving, and so incredibly stubborn," Theo smiled as he swallowed down the lump that was rising in his throat. "She was the piece we didn't know we were missing, and we'd like to make her a part of our family just like you welcomed Dex and me into yours."

"And we promise we'll take really good care of her, just like she took care of me when I had dragon pox," Dex added. "And make her feel happy like she makes us feel happy." Dex looked over to his dad who nodded in approval.

Ginny moved a hand to her mouth while Harry stared on, his jaw dropping ever so slightly.

Theo wasn't sure how long the room stayed suspended, it felt like hours, but then Ginny nearly leaped from her chair and consumed Theo in a hug. "Oh, Theo!" she said as she brushed tears from the corners of her eyes. "That is wonderful news! Of course you have our blessing!"

"Why are you crying, Ginny?" Dex asked looking concerned.

"These are happy tears, Dex," Ginny explained as she pulled him into her embrace as well.

"Harry?" Dex asked as he walked over to the chair where Harry sat frozen. "Aren't you happy?"

"I am," he said earnestly after a moment as he stood shook Theo's hand offering his congratulations. And even though Harry was smiling, the gleam of sadness in Harry's eyes wasn't lost on Theo.

"Dex, why don't you take your treat into the kitchen so you don't make a mess?" Theo suggested. "I think perhaps you've done enough talking for the evening."

"Come on," Ginny coaxed him. "I believe I've got some hot cocoa with your name on it."

Dexter happily obliged as he picked up his cookie and followed Ginny out of the room.

"Sorry about that," Theo apologized as Harry resumed his seat in the armchair. "That's not exactly how I planned for that to go."

"It's quite alright." Harry chuckled. "James announced to everyone that Ginny was pregnant with Lily before we ever told him. He overheard us talking and spilled the news before we ever got the chance to. Plus," he added, "I would have to be quite blind to have not seen this coming."

Theo smiled and wiped his hands nervously on his pant legs. "I know that Lily and I have had our share of troubles, but I also know I'm not who I was when I met her two years ago. Lily is," Theo paused for a moment, pushing down the lump in his throat as he felt his chest swell, "Lily." He couldn't contain the smile on his face. "And she's the only person I could ever imagine making my wife and trusting as the mother of my son."

Theo took another breath looking away from Harry and nodding toward the kitchen, "I know this probably wasn't the plan you had for Lily, and -"

"Theo, I imagine you know how it feels to dream a million things for your child."

Theo nodded, as he brushed the stray tear from the corner of his eye. "Yes, sir," he answered.

"I also imagine you know that at the end of the day, the only three dreams that really matter is are if they're safe, healthy, and happy." Harry paused for a moment to collect himself. "Lily...I've never seen her as happy as I have since you and Dex have been in her life. That's all a father can wish for really. You have my blessing, Theo. You and Dex have been a part of this family since the beginning. It's high time we make it official."

"Thank you, sir," Theo said honestly. "I really appreciate it."

"Now come on, mate," Harry said as he stood up and clapped Theo on the back. "If you plan on marrying my daughter, we'd better get you a drink."

Theo relaxed for the first time that evening as he followed Harry into the kitchen where Ginny was animatedly telling Dex about some of the highlights of a Puddlemere game she covered last week.

"Well?" Dex asked as he slid off the kitchen chair and ran to his father's feet. "Did Harry say it was okay? Are we allowed?"

"You are," Harry smiled as he scooped the young boy up.

"Yes!" Dex cheered as he pumped his fist. "Oh, thank you!"

"Don't cheer just yet," Theo cautioned teasingly. "We still have to get Lily's permission."

It was a voice that caused all four heads in the kitchen to turn with record speed as the youngest Potter child suddenly appeared in the kitchen. "Get my permission for what?"

* * *

A/N: So, I know I took a bit of a hiatus there, but with these last two chapters, I am back! This chapter is very different than anything I've done before for several reasons - it's more Next Gen focused and introduced a few of my original characters. Dex is one of my favorites =). I'm plotting out a Lily centered series that I'm hoping to roll out once school is finished. Until then, stay tuned here for more. I've got a Teddy/Victoire, Ginny/Dominique, and Harry/Ginny chapter down the line. I'm also currently accepting prompts and pairings for future chapters.

Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and follow!


	18. Rose - Hermione & Molly

Hermione sat at the kitchen table with an unopened book in front of her - A History of Centaur Oppression. The tea in the mug to her left had long been forgotten and her eyes still stung even though she had finally willed herself to stop crying.

Other than the creaks and groans of the Burrow, the old house was quiet, a rare feat. They had flooed in yesterday to help with preparations for Arthur's birthday. What Hermione hadn't expected was when Ginny abruptly stood up during supper, rushed off to bathroom, and came back only to announce she was pregnant. Again.

The memory brought upon a fresh wave of tears. It wasn't that Hermione wasn't excited for Ginny and Harry. They were after all, her best friends. But with that excitement and happiness for them, came the ripping of wounds that were still forming for her.

There was a quiet shuffling as Molly Weasley entered the tiny kitchen. "I hope I didn't wake you," Hermione muttered, trying to inconspicuously wipe the tears that still clung to her cheeks.

"Not at all dear," Molly replied with a kind smile on her face as she took in the sight of her daughter-in-law. She moved to the stove to start a pot of tea. "I love having everyone home, but Bill's snoring - I can hear it from two floors down."

Hermione forced a polite smile and nodded knowingly as Molly dumped the contents of Hermione's neglected mug into the sink and poured her a fresh cup.

"Thank you," Hermione said as Molly sat down on the opposite side of the table with her own cup.

"How long have you and Ron been trying?" Hermione thought she might have imagined it, but when she pulled her eyes up from the cup she was cradling in her hands, she could see her mother-in-law's eyes patiently and lovingly searching her own for an answer.

"Since James was born," Hermione replied softly.

"Oh, you sweet dears," Molly reached her own hand over and laid it on top of Hermione's. She could see her mother-in-law mentally doing the math. "Over a year?"

14 months, three weeks, and two days to be exact, but Hermione didn't need the reminder of the time that had passed. It had been marked in the nearly continuous cycle of ovulation tests, trying, pregnancy tests, and periods. There was no use in Hermione trying to hold back her sobbing, and Molly quickly moved to the other side of the table and wrapped Hermione in her hug. "We've been to see a healer, and a muggle doctor. Neither could find anything wrong - it's just not happening. We go back for more testing in a month, but-" Hermione trailed off, not quite ready to release herself from Molly's warm embrace.

"You're afraid," Molly whispered, finishing the sentence for her.

Hermione nodded. "I just...I don't know that I can keep doing this."

"You said you have more testing next month?" Molly repeated.

Hermione nodded. "I don't know what I'm more afraid of," she admitted. "If they find a reason we can't have kids, or if they don't," Hermione nearly whispered as she fiddled with handle of her mug. "At least if they found something wrong, we would know for sure."

"I can't say I know exactly what you feel like," Molly said quietly. "Conceiving wasn't exactly our issue," she shrugged apologetically. "But I do know what it feels like to want nothing more than to hold a child in your arms and not be able to."

She swallowed quickly and averted her eyes from Hermione's carrying on with nothing more than a small hitch as her voice caught for a portion of a second. "The night of Bill and Fleur's wedding, my garden was pretty well destroyed, and then remained neglected for the next year or so. We were so busy with the Order, and then the battle. After...oh, probably a week or two after the battle, I looked out that window right there," she nodded to the tiny window above the sink, "And in the middle of all that destruction, and chaos, and mess, I thought I saw a single bloom. I had to go out to see for myself, and sure enough, somehow a sprout had managed to survive."

She paused for a moment, and then continued. "I thought a lot about that flower that day. You see, I figured if that flower, which didn't have any say in the happenings around it, could find a way to grow and thrive, then maybe I still could too. I kept watch after it. Silly as it may sound, it gave me a reason to keep going. I'd wake up each morning and go check on it. When it was big enough, I picked it and preserved it as a reminder. A reminder that even in the most bleak of times, there's always a gleam of hope," she smiled, blinking back the tears that always seemed to surface when she talked about those days after the war.

"I don't know if you and Ron will ever get to be parents, I hope with every fiber of my being that you do, but that's outside of the realm of decisions I get to make. But I do know that just finding the strength to keep going, to keep trying, is half the battle."

Molly reached over and gave Hermione's hand a motherly squeeze. "Try one more month," she suggested. "See what the healers say and then go from there. That's my two cents at least."

"I'll think about it," Hermione said earnestly. "Thanks, Molly."

Molly nodded, "Now, perhaps you better go try to get a bit more rest? We've got a long day ahead of us."

Molly's words stuck with Hermione for the better part of the day. Later that night as Hermione returned to Ron's childhood room, she noticed a small parcel on the bed with a note addressed to her. She carefully opened the small box to reveal a long, stemmed flower, red and perfectly preserved at full bloom. She took it gently from the box and inhaled deeply. She imagined it smelled as fresh as the day her mother-in-law picked it. She lifted the handwritten note and read carefully.

 _Hermione,_

 _It seems you could use this more than I do at the moment._

 _Until you find your own rose,_

 _Molly_

Hermione took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. One more try. She could give it one more try.

* * *

 **A/N: I've had the beginning part of this chapter saved in my drafts since when I first started this story almost two years ago. It finally seemed to come together this week. I love the idea of Hermione drawing strength from her mother in law. In my hc, it's just that one more month that finally gets Hermione and Ron their Rose.**

 **Anyway, thank you so, so much to all of those who have read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. I have a few different pairing chapters floating around in my drafts, and as always, am accepting prompts or pairing suggestions. Until next time!**


	19. Blind - Teddy & Victoire

Teddy drummed his fingers impatiently on the table and craned his neck to look toward the door once more. He wasn't sure what - or rather who - he was looking for.

The Three Broomsticks roared with the laughter and conversation of Hogwarts students enjoying their day off from classes. With a sigh, he glanced down at his watch. It was 2:15, and while he knew from experience with Ginny and Lily that girls could be late sometimes, he had the sneaky suspicion that this wasn't the case.

 _Why had he agreed to this?_ He wondered as he took a drink from the half empty bottle of Butterbeer. _Because James had begged._ He answered mentally. James, as conniving as he could be, made it all the more difficult to say no when he was actually being sincere.

" _James, why are you so adamant about this?_ " _Teddy asked for what felt like the thousandth time as James cornered him outside of Potions._

" _Just trust me," James replied._

" _The last time I trusted you, we both ended up in the infirmary for three days."_

" _Fair point. But this, this won't result in either of us belching slugs."_

 _Teddy sighed. "IF I say yes, what in Merlin's name am I supposed to do on a blind date?"_

 _James shrugged, "Be a gentleman? All that nonsense Dad's always going on and on about."_

 _Teddy studied James for a moment trying to deduce his motives. "What's in this for you?"_

" _Just the satisfaction and joy I'll get from seeing my godbrother happy," James grinned. "And, I'll keep quiet about a certain detention someone received for stuffing flobberworms down Bryan Glandfield's robes…"_

" _Blackmail?" Teddy laughed. "Really?"_

" _Just one date, that's all I'm asking. You don't ever have to owe me another thing again."_

" _One date," Teddy gave in. "And not a word to Ginny or Harry about that detention."_

" _You won't regret it, mate," James smiled as he slapped Teddy on the back and took off down the corridor before Teddy could change him mind._

Teddy was so consumed in his own thoughts, he hardly noticed the petite blonde glide through the doors and brush past the group of fourth years who crowded near the front booths. She scanned the room and reflexively smiled and relaxed her shoulders when she noticed Teddy sitting alone at a table in the corner of the pub.

"Wotcher," she imitated the same tone that Teddy often used with his usual greeting. "Is anyone sitting here?"

Teddy was brought out of his thoughts and back to the present by Victoire's singsong voice. "Vic," he grinned. "I'm waiting for someone," he confessed. "But I don't suppose she's actually going to show." He shrugged as he checked his watch again. It was nearly 2:30.

"I was supposed to meet someone too," Victoire confessed as she shrugged her shoulders. "But I got held up. I suppose he's gone by now."

"Who was it?" Teddy asked, hoping the small ping of jealousy wasn't too evident in his voice, and then added, "Do you want a drink?"

"Butterbear," Victoire answered with the easiness that comes from knowing someone your whole life. "And I'm not sure. Dominique put me up to it. She's been on my case for the past month about meeting up with this bloke she knows," Victoire held up a Galleon, much like the ones that the DA had used in their early days. "It's from the shop," she explained. "Dominique said it would buzz when I was near the person with the match." She shrugged her shoulders and threw it on the table.

"Um, Vic," Teddy said as he pulled a similar coin from the pocket of his jeans. "I'm pretty sure I'm your bloke." He tossed it down on the table next to hers and both coins started vibrating.

"No," Victoire laughed. "Who put you up to this?"

"James," Teddy answered making a mental note to have a nice little chat with Harry about where his invisibility cloak had disappeared to. "I'm beginning to think he's been hit in the head one too many times with a Quaffle."

"Where would James and Dom get an idea like this?" Victoire's Butterbeer was levitated over to their table with a second one for Teddy following closely behind.

Teddy's ears went pink as he ran a hand through his hair. He sheepishly admitted, "I might have mentioned to James a few months ago that I thought you could have done better than Bryan Glandfield."

Victoire rolled her eyes. Teddy had been nearly unbearable for the brief time she and Bryan dated. "Honestly, Teddy," Victoire sighed, exasperated. "What was so wrong with Bryan?"

"Well, first off," Teddy started, still slightly put out, "he's a Slytherin."

"Louis is a Slytherin," Victoire shot back.

"Louis is more a crafty Slytherin than a sleazy one and you know it."

"Bryan is not sleazy," Victoire defended.

"And he thinks he's Merlin's gift to Quidditch, when he can hardly tell a Quaffle from a Bludger."

"You're just jealous because Slytherin beat out Hufflepuff 230 to 110."

"Only because Lofthouse was in as keeper," Teddy mumbled as he leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You're impossible. These aren't real reasons. You're looking for any excuse you can to hate him and all it's done is -"

"What's so wrong with him is that he couldn't ever remember that you don't like honey in your porridge. He'd take it easy it on you in pick up matches, like you were some helpless thing that needed looked after," he continued, gaining courage to say the things that he had been dying to say for ages as he went. "He was always looking out for himself, and if it didn't fit _his_ agenda then forget it. And because he's not me." Teddy's hair turned the same scarlet as his cheeks as he pushed himself back up to the table. "He's not me, and that's the problem I have with it, okay Vic?"

Whatever retort was on the tip of Victoire's tongue was suddenly lost. There were a thousand things ricocheting around her head, almost all of it incoherent. Her heart was pounding so loudly in her chest she could hardly hear herself ask, "Do you want it to be you?"

"Merlin, yes." Teddy took a swig of his Butterbeer. "It's all I've ever wanted really. I just didn't know how...thought I was going crazy when I started to think about you as more than my best friend and scared myself out of it I guess."

"It's not so far fetched is it?" Victoire breathed as she rubbed her hands on her legs looking nervous. "Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were best friends before they started dating. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny too and they turned out all right, didn't they?"

"I don't know," Teddy laughed. "They all still kind of get that googly-eyed look when they're around each other."

"You mean like that look that you're wearing right now?" Victoire teased with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you going to ask me out or what?" He teased back, thankful that even though Victoire finally knew how he felt, the easy banter between them wasn't lost.

"Why do I have to do the asking?"

"Women's rights and all that," Teddy answered cheekily. "You're a strong, independent woman, and I don't want to take that away from you."

Vic rolled her eyes. "As long as you remember that, I think we'll be just fine. Do you want to go set Dominique and James straight? I don't know about you, but I'd rather the first few months of this not be studied by every member of our families."

"Are you asking me out, Weasley?" Teddy teased as he floated the payment for their bill to the counter.

"I didn't think I had to ask - being a strong, independent woman and all," Victoire replied standing.

"Touche," was all Teddy could manage as he mentally reminded himself to increase the spending limit on James' birthday gift.

"And Teddy," Vic added as they both headed for the door.

"Yes?"

"I've wanted it to be you for quite a while now too."

* * *

 **A/N: Um, can Teddy and Victoire be my new favorite pairing to write? I've had the beginning part of this for a few weeks, but the last 2/3 came to me tonight. Originally, it was as bantery (is that a word?) but I felt like it fit and was realistic when you're talking about two people (raised in Weasley/Potter households to boot) who had spent most of their lives together. Not as fluffy as I originally intended it, but I think I like it better this way.**

 **I am overwhelmed by those who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite. Thank you so, so much! I've got a few chapters floating around in my drafts with Hermione and Rose, Ginny and Harry, and Hermione and Ron. I might attempt my first Angelina and George - we'll see! As always, I'm open to pairing suggestions and prompts.**


	20. Pigs Fly - James Potter & Lily Evans

Lily Evans normally considered herself fairly even-keeled. She was level-headed, logical, and most of the time, didn't let much get under skin. Except James Potter. He had seemingly burrowed right in and set up shop. She knew the best thing to do in these sorts of situations was just to try and ignore the perpetrator, and that was the course she set to at first, but James was nothing if not notoriously persistent. And she was unable to further ignore and tolerate his immature antics. Which is was why as soon as Professor McGonagall dismissed them from transfiguration, Lily grabbed her books and sprinted from the classroom to confront him.

"You are unreal!"

James felt the sharp finger poking him in the back before he realized he was being accused or even who his accuser was. "What?" he asked confused as he turned around. "Ah, Evans."

"You know what!" Lily continued, so flustered that her normally lighter-toned cheeks flushed bright red.

James scrunched his face in a way that made a show of his attempt to recall whatever event had Lily Evans so flustered, "No, I'm afraid I don't. So much trouble to cause in a day and all that. Enlighten me?"

Tightening her grip on the books, she sent him a blazing look. She was certain he knew the reason for her confrontation, but if he wanted to act the fool she would let him. The best compliment she could give him was that he did so rather well. "You told Charlie Hughes not to bother asking me to the Yule Ball because _apparently_ , I'm going with you."

"Ah, yes," he nodded as he ran his free hand through his already tousled hair. "Well I just didn't want the poor bloke to get his hopes up was all. Some would deem that rather noble of me."

"You are not noble," Lily clarified taking another step closer to him and trusting her finger into his (albeit well-defined) chest. "Why would I agree to go to the Yule Ball with _you?"_ The disgust dripped off her tongue. It was nearly the last straw in a long line of pranks and ill-fated attempts at what James perceived as wooing and that Lily perceived as stupidity.

"Ah, hold these will you?" he asked as he stacked his text books on top of her own and proceeded to pull out a small notepad from the pocket of his robe. "Fear not, it's in here somewhere," he carried on as he made a show of flipping through the pages until he landed on the one he was he looking for. "Here it is! October 23rd at precisely 2:52 pm you said, and I quote, 'I'll go to the Yule Ball with you when pigs fly.'" He pushed the round glasses back up to the bridge of his nose and turned the notebook so Lily could see it.

As Lily looked over his chicken scratch writing, a satisfied smile appeared on her face. Honestly, it wasn't like James to leave loose ends untied like this, but perhaps he was getting sloppy in his arrogance. "Potter you've been hit one too many times with a Bludger. Let me explain the basics of a conditional statement to you. One can't happen without the other. In this case, I'm not going to the Yule Ball with you because -"

She paused momentarily due the sounds of distant chaos. First, a few shrieks and then the low rumble of laughter, which was steadily growing closer to them as the sounds of feet running started to fill the corridor.

She looked to James in a panic and instinct told her to push him out of the way of whatever was coming toward them, and she nearly did, until the crowd rounded the corner and she saw the cause of the commotion - a crew of three pigs floating and bobbling along who were protesting loudly as they bounced from ceiling to wall.

Her jaw dropped, and she was well aware that she was standing there, in the middle of the commotion looking quite foolish as swarms of her peers followed the procession of floating livestock. James stood looking quite smug as the comments from classmates passing by solidified his efforts.

"Should I meet you in the common room at 6:00 on Saturday then?" James asked, his self-satisfied grin enough to bring Lily out of her thoughts and rightly direct her anger once again.

"Over my dead body," she replied, refusing to back down and accept her defeat.

"Is that really a risk you want to take?" James asked. "I mean first the pigs - I'd hate anything to happen to you." He did his best to contain the cheeky grin on his face.

"We both know I'm not going with you. I'd sooner kiss the Giant Squid."

"Well then that would make you a liar," James accused knowing exactly which buttons to push. He couldn't help it; she was the most adorable when she was flustered.

Her knuckles were turning white with the intensity that she was using to grip her textbooks. She was certain that if she didn't have them, she would have punched him by now. "I am not a liar," was all she could manage.

"It would certainly appear that way," James shrugged. "Or do you need me to explain how conditional statements work?"

Lily couldn't speak. The blood in her ears was pounding and the amount of energy being expended on loathing James Potter left her with little else to work with.

"I'll see you at 6:00 then, Evans," James said as he turned to walk away. "Try not to be late."

It took every ounce of Lily's focus to stop the obscenities swarming around her brain to form a coherent thought, and once she had one, she shouted it out lest it be lost in the aftermath, "Detention!" she yelled as she ran after him.

"I'd expect nothing less," James continued coolly. "I assume it will be one of the more worthwhile ones I've served."

"Saturday night," Lily continued as she stopped walking. "At 6:00."

James stopped now as well and slowly turned to face her. Any novice in the study of James Potter's mannerisms would have said he seemed unphased by her threat, but Lily was a well-versed veteran. The slight twitching of his nose gave away the panic of a loophole he hadn't thought through.

"You can't," James protested.

"I can actually," Lily replied as she tapped the Prefect badge pinned to her sweater. "And doing unsupervised and potentially dangerous magic on school grounds, and on innocent animals nonetheless, is certainly worthy of such a punishment."

"But all the professors will be at ball Saturday night," James argued again, desperate to hide the panic in his voice.

"Then you'll serve it under my supervision," Lily replied evenly.

"You're going to miss the ball just to spite me?"

"Sounds like an evening well-spent," Lily smiled, satisfied as she turned to walk away. "See you at 6:00 Saturday, Potter. Try not to be late."

* * *

And with that, I think I've officially hit all the eras except while the gang was at Hogwarts lol. I never imagined writing for Lily and James, but I've very recently joined Tumblr (I would love for you to follow me at Hufflepuff089) and there are some simply amazing and talented Lily cosplays. Jenlizrose's Lily is incredible and gave me a lot to go on. I'm playing around with the idea of turning this into a separate stand alone story. I think in the very least, it will have a part two.

Anyway, I am officially on summer break, so I'm hoping that since end of the school year craziness has died down, I'll be back to updating in a somewhat timely manner. Thank you all for staying with me, for reading, reviewing, following/favoriting. I love hearing your thoughts and feedback. Coming up - I'm working on the classics again Ron/Hermione and a Ginny/Harry in the mix. Thanks, friends =).


	21. Pigs Fly Part 2 - James & Lily

"Right on time," Lily complimented as James entered Professor McGonagall's office at 6:00 on Saturday. "I'm impressed."

"If that impresses you," James replied. "Then, I've got moves that could really rock your world," James winked in a flirtatious attempt, but it came across so goofy it actually caused a laugh to escape Lily Evans' lips.

"Was that a laugh, Evans? Like an actual laugh?" The surprise not lost in James' voice. "I didn't know you were capable."

"I laugh at things that are funny," Lily crossed her arms defensively. "Which most of the time, you are not."

"Ouch." James playfully grabbed his chest. "Always the curt one, you are. So, how do we get to pass this delightful evening?" James asked as he absentmindedly picked up and put down the random knick knacks on Professor McGonagall's desk, "Writing lines? Scrubbing floors? Picking potions supplies from the greenhouse? I've always wanted to be able to say I got in a good snogging session on McGonagall's desk -"

"You wish," Lily cut him off before he could finish whatever repulsive fantasy he had in mind.

"Well, we wouldn't be in this situation if you would have just stuck to your word and agreed to go to the Yule Ball with me."

"No, we wouldn't be in this situation if you would have used your common sense and not levitated three pigs down the corridor."

"Whatever you say, Evans," James shrugged. "So what will it be?"

Lily pointed in the direction of the large file folders piling out of boxes on the floor. "Professor McGonagall needs us to alphabetize those."

"Student records, really? I'd have thought she'd be more hesitant to let me near those. Inspiration and all that."

"You're not to open them up. Just look at the name on the outside, and then put it in the correct bin alphabetically."

"Yes, mama!" James saluted as he set to work while humming to the tune of the music that they could hear drifting down the hall from the Yule Ball.

"Ah, well it's appropriate that yours is on the top of the stack," Lily said as she lifted his file which was roughly as thick as her History of Magic book. "Do you ever actually go to class, or is all your time spent getting into trouble?"

"I'll have you know that it's not as easy as it looks balancing studies and mayhem."

"Wait," Lily gasped looking down at the file, as she started laughing for the second time that evening. "Your middle name is Fleamont? How did I not know that your middle name is Fleamont?"

"It's a family name," James clarified as he tried to retrieve the file from Lily. "After my dad."

"And one I'm hoping you never plan to pass down to your children."

"Those could be our children," James played. "I see you over there undressing me with your eyes."

"I am doing no such thing!"

James smiled and in exchange for the fight that would certainly ensure if he continued, he let it drop. "My parents are older," he shrugged. "I was a bit of a surprise to them. They didn't think they would ever be able to have kids. But here I am, James Fleamont Potter, a gift to the world," he said teasingly.

"Don't you think it though," Lily mumbled as she went back to alphabetizing files.

"What about your family?" James changed the course of the conversation. "I've never heard you talk about them."

"Well, we've had so many stimulating conversations that revolve around things other than how big of a git you are."

"Exactly," James replied. "You should really work on that. So let's have it, I know they're muggles."

"I mean, there's not really a lot to say. My parents are muggles, my sister thinks I'm a freak," she shrugged. "They don't understand the whole witch thing. We're not very close."

"Do they know how brilliant you are?"

The compliment turned Lily's cheeks a bright shade of red as she shook her head, "They pretty much pretend my magic doesn't exist."

"If they don't understand how amazing you are, they must be twits," he said earnestly, taking the next file and putting it in the appropriate stack. His bright hazel eyes locked with hers, "I'm sorry."

His apology caught Lily off guard. She wasn't sure she had ever heard James Potter sincerely apologize for anything in his life. "What for?" she asked, quickly looking down to place the next student.

"That you're not very close with your family," he continued. "That must be difficult. I couldn't imagine not being close with mine."

Lily shrugged, not feeling vulnerable enough to open up to this new, caring side of James just yet, but willing to admit that perhaps talking with James wasn't terrible. "It's just the way it's been since Hogwarts," she continued. "But I have Dorcas, Marlene, and Alice here. They've become sort of a second family."

"I know what you mean. It's been the same with Peter, Remus, and Sirius."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Not quite. We don't run around trying to make other people's lives miserable. I don't know what Remus sees in you lot. He's too good for you."

"Far too good," James agreed. "You'd like Peter if you gave him the chance. A little mousy, but loyal. As for Sirius, well, his bark is worse than his bite. He's been through a lot. You just need to get to know him."

"And what about you?" Lily questioned.

"What about me?"

"I suppose we should become friends too?"

"If you're asking, Evans," James grinned. "I'd be delighted."

She hated to admit, but she quite liked this version of James. The version that was honest, sincere, fiercely loyal. Who wasn't trying to show off or impress anyone. Here, with his defenses down, he was almost, dare Lily say, pleasant. "If you behaved like this more often, I'd consider it."

"Just how am I behaving?"

"Like a real person," Lily explained. "Like you have a heart and genuinely care for the well-being of others."

"What can I say, I'm the total package," James gave his best dorky grin and held his hands out in a grand gesture.

All Lily could do was chuckle and shake her head. James Potter it seemed was more multidimensional than she thought. Was there more to him than the arrogant toerag bully she had only known before? Perhaps. Did she believe he wanted to genuinely be friends with her? Almost. She was so lost in thought over her new realizations that she didn't notice the music from the ball change to something a little slower and more melodic.

"So," James said as he stood up from his spot on the floor and offered Lily his hand. "In the name of our newly founded friendship, I'd propose a dance."

"With you?" she asked before she could stop herself. She knew her tone sounded quite rude.

"No with Peeves," James teased. "Yes, with me. Is that really so hard to imagine?"

"We've only just become-" she couldn't even bring herself to say it, not just yet.

"Friends," James finished for her. "It's okay to say it, you won't self-combust."

"I have a hard time trusting your motives," she admitted.

"For the dance or for our friendship?"

"Both."

"I take friendship seriously, Lily," James said. The use of her first name sent her heart racing for some reason she couldn't quite put her finger on. She was sure in all their years at Hogwarts he had never called her that. "And you seem like maybe you could use a few more around here. As for the dance, it's strictly platonic. It'd be a shame to say neither of us danced at our Yule Ball."

Lily studied James' crinkled hazel eyes, the smile radiating and nearly jumping off his long, thin face and for some inane reason, she believed him.

"If you try anything, you'll have so many detentions you won't see the Quidditch pitch for the rest of the season."

He held his free hand up in some sort of promise, the other still extended and waiting for Lily's, "Marauder's Honor."

Lily breathed out and placed her hand in his. The warmth from his palm radiated through her so much so that she had to bite back a smile. His calloused fingertips wrapped gently around her own and she willed back the blush that she felt creeping up to her cheeks once more. Lily had danced with boys before, and certainly boys that she was more fond of than James Potter, but the new proximity to James coupled with the realization that maybe he was actually somewhat of a decent human being gave Lily a mind boggling dizzy feeling.

He placed his free hand on her upper back keeping a respectful distance between them, "Is this okay?" he asked.

Lily nodded, not trusting herself to speak just then. Her mind was a whirlwind of confusion, but the only thing she could seemingly focus on was that she was eye level with his thin lips. It would be nothing for him to move the 6 inches between them and kiss her forehead. Had he always been that much taller than her? She wasn't sure she'd paid much attention to it before.

They continued to sway quietly back and forth to the music, James doing most of the leading and Lily, for once in her life, quite content to follow. He was rotating them slowly in a circle, until one of the abandoned file folders got underfoot and sent Lily tumbling toward James. Her fall only stopped by the defined torso of James Potter.

"I - sorry - I'm," Lily stammered over James' inquiries about if she was alright as she pushed herself away from him. "I - um," she couldn't think. James had certainly left her heart racing and palms sweating before, but for entirely different reasons. This didn't feel like the sting of loathing she was so used to associating with his character. And no matter how much the Gryffindor she was, that scared her. "I just forgot, I've got something I have to do," she said backing to the door.

"You've got something to do?" James questioned suspiciously.

"An assignment," she stammered. She had never been good at lying.

"An assignment?" James repeated.

"For Ancient Ruins." She bent down to pick up her backpack and in the process, bumped into another stack of file folders sending them sprawling to the ground.

"I didn't know you were taking Ruins."

Lily mentally cursed herself. Why hadn't she picked a class she was actually in? "I'm auditing it."

The questioning stare almost made Lily come clean, but James finally relented. "I guess I'll just finish up here then," James motioned to the room.

"Right, because this is detention," Lily said more for her reminding than James'. "Your detention. And yes, you should finish up here, and then um, you can just be on your way," Lily scraped every last bit of dignity she could muster and put her Prefect ways back into motion.

"Alright then," James seemed frozen, not sure if he should push the issue further or let Lily have her space. "I'll um," he ran a hand through his hair. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright then," Lily waved briefly and went to go. The only coherent thought forming telling her not to leave, but she couldn't.

"And Lily," James used her name for the second time that evening.

"Yes?" she replied stopping just at the door and turning slightly to face him.

"As far as detentions go," he smiled, "this was a fairly nice one."

* * *

Okay, so this story has evolved into something I didn't really intend it to when I originally posted it as a one-shot. I'm posting this sequel here for those of you who have been following Pensive, but I also plan on uploading both chapters into a separate, new story that I will continue under the name When Pigs Fly. So if you're interested in following up on what comes next, give that story a follow or a favorite =). And as always, thank you for being amazing! It blows my mind the number people willing to follow, favorite, review or just read my story.


End file.
